Acepto
by Aya Fujimiya -SxY
Summary: Esto es un Seto x Yami... que acabara de la manera que debio haber sido.
1. Chapter 1

"Acepto"

Este es un Fanfic Yaoi de Yu-Gi-Oh  
Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla… le pertenecen a su creador bla bla bla…y si me preguntan por que escribo un Seto x Yami, pues la respuesta es fácil: Por que me da la gana ;D

Seto: Esta loca ¬¬

Yami: seee ¬¬'

Ayita: Cállense los dos! O si no escribo un Yami x Tea y un Seto x Kisara o

Seto y Yami: Nooooo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día tranquilo en ciudad Domino; el sol comenzaba a mostrarse en el horizonte y un muchacho de rasgos muy exóticos despertaba luego de una noche no muy tranquila… buscaba con la mirada a aquella persona…, aquella persona que que podía despertar cualquier tipo de sentimientos cuando la ves… pero no la encontró.  
Se sentó al borde la cama, frotándose los ojos con una de sus manos y estirándose un poco para poder despertar de su pereza…  
Luego escucho sonar su celular, y comenzó a buscarlos desesperadamente; busco por aquí, por allá…por todos lados y cada vez el sonido del timbre lo desesperaba!

"Maldición donde esta??" –decía mientras ponía patas arriba toda la habitación, hasta que lo encontró por fin, pero lo curioso es que lo encontró debajo del librero de la habitación... no recordaba por que estaba justamente allí ..

"Aló?"

"Yami? Eres tú?" –pregunto una voz muy, pero muuuuy conocida.

"Aibou?"

"Ah! por fin me contestas!, estuve llamándote toda la noche y tú no dabas signos de vida ¬.¬"

"Toda la noche? Pero si toda la noche eh estado aquí!"….-luego se calló de golpe al recordar que lo tuvo tan entretenido ayer, se le abrieron un poco mas los ojos e inmediatamente se ruborizo…

"Si ya se que estuviste hay tooooda la noche, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes" –le dijo con un tono muy pícaro ¬w¬

"Ya basta Aibou!" –respondió aun muy avergonzado- "si solo llamas para eso, te diré que estoy muy ocupado!"

"Si claro" –dijo en tono muy sarcástico- "ah ver déjame adivinar, estas ocupado quitándote a Kaiba de encima?, o si no quizás estas ocupado buscando una agencia matrimonial para que no se te escape tu galán!" (lo cual ahora pensándolo bien, no es mala idea xD)

"Aibou miserable!! Solo llamas para medir mi paciencia!" –dijo muy exasperado

"Ya ya esta bien , me calló xD" – dijo tratando de no reír más, por que sabia que pronto colmaría la paciencia de su contraparte- "solo te llamaba para hacerte recordar que no faltes hoy a clases por que tenemos un proyecto muy importante que realizar a primera hora."

"Y tanto molestas solo para eso?? –dijo recordando las"pequeñas bromas" que le propino- "Tu sabes que yo no falto a clases ¬¬ "

"Si lo se, pero lo que haces es llegar tarde, y muy cansado, y pues me pregunto: Por queeeeee seraaaaaa (8) xD"

…

"Aiboooou(8)… te tengo tres palabraaaas… (8) :D"

"Así?! Cuales:D"

"No me jod….!!!!" – y luego de eso colgó el teléfono bruscamente ( xD)

Después apago su celular por que sabia que seguiría recibiendo esas molestas llamadas por parte de su Hikari --' ; luego dio un suspiro ,se levanto para dejar su celular en la mesa, y ahora que recordaba por que este se encontraba bajo un mueble, era por que Seto la noche anterior dijo mientras lo seducía: "Esto es una molestia no lo crees?" y luego lo lanzo lejos de ellos dos.

"Ah si, ahora recuerdo -///-"

No pudo meditar mucho tiempo sobre aquello, ya que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta; inmediatamente busco una bata para poder abrir.

"Si?" – dijo asomándose por la puerta con curiosidad ..

Era Izona, quien venia a despertarlo.

"Buenos días Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero el desayuno esta listo" (dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

"Ah… muchas gracias, enseguida bajo O"

Izona asintió y se retiro inmediatamente.Yami cerro la puerta y aun algo somnoliento se encontraba caminando dentro de la habitación, husmeando entre unos armarios buscando algo con lo cual vestirse, luego de revolver algunos cajones encontró por fin su ropa, la cual pareciese que hubiera sido ocultada a propósito, ya que le costo mucho encontrarla.

"Maldito… ni creas que me harás pasar por lo de ayer…"-dijo para si.

Luego de un momento salio de aquella habitación, caminando por el pasillo para poder dirigirse hacia el comedor. En el camino se encontró con algunas de las mucamas, las cuales le saludaron –al igual que Izona- con mucho respeto.

"Buenos días Señor"- haciendo reverencia.

"Buenos días…"- respondió un Yami un tanto incomodo y sonrojándose levemente; él sabia que debería acostumbrarse a tal formalismo en esa casa, pero aun le era algo incomodo -.-

Luego de bajar algunas escaleras y pasar por la biblioteca, llego al comedor, donde esa persona…esa persona la cual lo hacia ruborizar de tan solo verlo, volteo a mirarle.

"Ohhh…" – fue el único sonido que hizo aquel hombre tan seductor, mirando a su precioso Faraón con una mirada muy picara- "por lo visto decidiste bajar vestido…es una lastima". -dijo terminando la frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy gracioso Seto "-mirándolo de reojo- "yo no caigo en el mismo juego dos veces!." –luego se sentó a la mesa e inmediatamente la servidumbre comenzó a servirle.  
"Muchas gracias" –decía con la misma incomodidad de siempre, ya que de veras tanta gala lo hacia encogerse de hombros

Luego de atender a los dos señores, la servidumbre procedió a retirarse del salón, ya que esa era la nueva orden que había implantado Seto para cuando Yami estuviera de visita (bien que no quiere testigos a la hora de tirársele encima a mi Yami !)

Yami comenzó a alistarse para empezar a comer, mientras veía de reojo a Seto, el cual no dejaba de contemplarlo y le mandaba miradas coquetas, a lo cual Yami sonrió, y Seto también lo hizo para corresponder el gesto.

Así era, ellos sin necesidad de palabras podían expresarse ese amor tan especial y único que se profesaban, aun ellos mismos no podían creer la realidad que estaban viviendo; no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se volvieron amantes y ya muchas cosas habían cambiado para ambos.  
Como por ejemplo, Yami se habia vuelto la gran figura modelo de Kaiba Corp, ya que era la imagen estrella de la compañía para promocionar cualquier torneo, evento o nuevo juego que creara KC, como "Rey de los Duelistas" era indispensable su presencia; y claro que fue el mismísimo presidente de KC, Seto Kaiba, quien habia decidido tal opción; ni tonto ni perezoso tomo esa actitud para poder tener mas tiempo a su lado a aquella joya de Egipto (ke inteligente o!)  
Por otro lado, Kaiba había decidido volver a las clases mortales de colegio, al cual asistía Yugi y los demás, y por supuesto al cual asistía su Faraón; ese fue un favor muy especial que le pidió Yami , ya que Seto había decidido no asistir mas(digo, si se pudre en plata, para que ir? xD)y no por que fuera perezoso o algo por el estilo, es que simplemente el hombre ya estaba bien formado y podía acabar cómodamente sus cursos con profesores particulares; pero Yami le insistió a que vuelva, ya que le decía que no podía perderse su etapa como un estudiante normal, disfrutando al máximo los momentos alegres al estar rodeado por ese ambiente juvenil, además era obvio que Yami quería también estar mas cerca de su CEO y vivir alegremente estudiando y trabajando junto a él (y pos la verdad también le conviene esto, ya que Seto así le puede soplar en los exámenes y comprarle sus antojos a la hora del recreo :D / Yami: Claro:D /Seto: …estos conch… ¬¬)

Pero había un detalle en todo esto, los únicos que sabían de la relación entre Seto y Yami eran las personas mas cercanas a ellos, los cuales claro son Yugi y Mokuba; y no era por que Seto le haya prohibido a Yami divulgar la situación, mas bien fue el Faraón quien se lo pido a su CEO, ya que estaba nervioso como lo tomarían sus demás amigos, por que el sabia que Tea estaba enamorada de él, y que Serenity sentía algo por Seto, así que decidió tomar las cosas con calma hasta que encuentre una buena manera de informárselos. Claro que el CEO tomo la idea diplomáticamente, no quería presionar a Yami, y además se le hacía muy divertido y excitante ser el amante a escondidas (observen al seme entre las sombras xD)

Luego de que acabo su desayuno Seto se levanto para dirigirse a tomar su portafolio, ya que antes de ir a clases, iría a la Corporación a firmas unos documentos; se acerco donde Yami, que aun seguía comiendo, y le pregunto: "no quieres que te lleve? "

"Uhm?" –dijo teniendo aun algo de comida en la boca- "Nuu, lecuelda umhur e sheria $$/& muy shoetetewtgoso $·"·" ke juera entewwrffd" (como se nota que esta comiendo n.n!)

"!Que!? O.o" –dijo Seto tratando de entender ese nuevo idioma xD

Yami solo tenia los cachetitos hinchados tratando de comer rápido para hablar

"Dije ke nuu, sha ke lecuelda ke sheria chuspechusu que llegarra en la limojhina…" -dijo pronunciando algo mejor, pero aun no muy entendible xD

"Déjame ayudarte… "–dijo Seto muy sensualmente acercándose a los labios del Faraón, para luego besarlo de una manera en la que le permitiera entrar en su boca…a lo cual Yami se estremeció y se dejo guiar por su CEO, luego de un rato se retiro un poco de donde esta el Faraón ,saboreando sus propios labios  
"Tu cuando no comiendo fresas en el desayuno"- dijo Seto sonriéndole, y aun se relamía los labios limpiándose algo que parecía mermelada de fresa

" ¬///¬ si kerias fresa, hay había en la mesa…"(rima! xD)-dijo mirando a Seto de reojo y haciendo pucherito todo sonrojado ( -/- )

"No gracias, prefiero comerlas asi"- dijo el mas alto sonriendo y cogiendo una servilleta para limpiar la boca de Yami.  
"Bueno, supongo que me querías decir que no quieres que te lleve…si no quieres ir en la limosina esta bien, pero entonces vete yendo si no vas a llegar tarde a clases, yo iré al colegio luego"- dijo Seto dándole una beso en la mejilla a Yami y susurrarle algo al oído: "Y recuerda que no te puedes quitar la casaca, por que si no se notaran las marcas"- termino de decir oliendo el cuello de este, a lo que el Faraón se erizo como un gato

"Ya lo se! Nunca me la puedo quitar por tu culpa ¬///¬"- luego se paro de la mesa para irse hacia a la puerta, y antes de salir le hizo un puchero a Seto sacándole la lengua. (mejor le hubiera dado una patada por dejarlo marcadito T.T)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la ciudad, los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar a la escuela "Hoshi" (como no me se el nombre de la verdadera escuela, le pongo este pe n.n!)  
Yugi llegaba corriendo por que se le hacia tarde, y al no ver por donde iba tropezó con Joey y cayeron de cara al piso (yeee)

"Lo siento Joey!" –dijo Yami sobandose el rostro y tratando de ayudar al otro a pararse

"No te preocupes Yugi"- dijo levantándose y limpiando su ropa- "peores caídas eh tenido cuando Honda me lanza a una cuadra xD"- dijo riendo pero aun con algo de dolor

Por ese lugar también se acercaban Tea ,Bakura, Serenity, Honda, en fin, toda la manchita (aun que mas parecen la pandilla de Don Gato y Yugi era Benito xDDD)

"Hola chicos"!- saluda muy alegre Yugi, y todos los demás respondían al saludo y también se saludaban entre ellos

"Y dime Yugi, donde esta Yami?"- pregunto una muy animada Tea mirando a todas partes buscándolo (bitch! ¬.¬)

"Cierto, por que aun no llega?"-pregunto también curioso Joey.

"Ah pues…" -Yugi trato de pensar en algo rápidamente, no podía decir que Yami no había dormido en su casa, por que si no preguntarían entonces donde fue, y eso era algo que aun no podía decir…. "Pues… verán…etto… "-Yami llega rápido!- pensó para si T.T

Entonces fue cuando el chico del que todos hablaban llegaba entrando a la escuela, y todos se fueron a su encuentro.

"Yami! Que bueno que llegas!"- decía un Aibou que se limpiaba las gotas de sudor del rostro

Entonces fue cuando comenzó a tomar contacto mental con su contraparte.

_"Tanto te demoras?! Los chicos comenzaron a preguntar por que no llegamos juntos y no sabia que decir ¬¬"_

_":O  
Yo se que siempre podrás improvisar algo Aibou -dijo sonriente"_

_"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza T.T"_

"_Nah, además me la debes por lo de la llamada" – lo miro sarcásticamente xD_

"Y bueno, dinos Yami, que tal tu fin se semana?"- preguntaba una curiosa Tea

"Ah?... pues muy bien gracias" –dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de no hablar mas… ya que el pez muere por la boca xD

"Pero cuéntame que hiciste, que hicieron Yugi y tu? Ayudaron al abuelo? De compras? Leyendo?" – Tea no dejaba de preguntar ya que quería saber todo lo referente al Faraón (yo también la comprendo, pero igual me cae mal . )

"Pues yo…"- Yami trato de pensar cualquier cosa para poder responder las preguntas de Tea, ya que no le podía decir que había pasado todo el fin de semana con Seto… y mucho menos que es lo que estuvieron haciendo xD

Yugi de pronto se coló a la conversación  
" Y tu Tea, como la pasaste? Seguro jugando Dance Dance hasta morir" – dijo sonriéndole a la chica

"Ah, me atraparon!"- dijo ella riéndose por que en verdad solo la había pasado en su cuarto practicando baile

Entonces fue cuando un Honda hizo que los chicos entraran en razón  
"Si seguimos aquí a todos nos castigaran por llegar tarde!"- dijo preocupado mirando su reloj, a lo cual todos también se fijaron en la hora y comenzaron a correr hacia por que en verdad se les hacia tarde. Los únicos que no se movieron por un momento de su lugar fueron Yugi y Yami.

"Aibou, me salvaste -.- "-dijo el Faraón respirando para calmarse.

"No hay de que Yami, pero…. "–dijo mirándolo de reojo- …"arréglate el cuello de la casaca, si no todos los demás se darán cuenta xD"- dijo riendo para luego alcanzar a sus amigos

En eso Yami procesaba lo que le había dicho y…

"Maldito seas Seto!!! "-dijo renegando y sonrojándose hasta mas no poder, luego también corrió por que ya terminaba de sonar el timbre de la escuela.

Dentro del salón, todos se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos, agradecidos de que el profesor aun no llegara.  
Yami tomo su asiento, sacando los cuadernos de los cursos del día para poder repasarlos, los cuales eran Física, Matemática y Química (puaj! ke horror! ToT). Sus demás compañeros también alistaban sus cosas, y lo raro hasta el momento era que el salón estaba como muy relajado o.o o sea no había ninguna tensión al respecto, cuando Joey hizo la pregunta del millón y medio de dólares: "Y Kaiba? O.ó" (xD) ya que sin el presente, no habían peleas entre el y el perro, ni comentarios sarcásticos acerca de cualquier cosa (como se ve que lo extrañan mucho '). Pero la pregunta se quedo en el aire, ya que el profesor entro al salón y todos saludaron y comenzaron la clase.

Transcurría el tiempo, el profesor estaba atormentando a todos con ecuaciones de que la hipotenusa de "x" con el coseno de "y" hacían la tangente de "b", y no se que mas basura x.x.  
Yami tomaba apunte de todo, y lo resolvía sin ningún problema (que inteligente mi muchacho .!), Joey por su parte ya se había kedado súper jato babeando sobre su cuaderno xD, Tea copiaba mas sin entender nada (aparte de bitch, calabaza xD)y Yugi por su parte estaba trankilo atendiendo la clase, y preguntándole algunas cosas que no entendía a su contraparte (o sea en resumen, todo n.n'). Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos ante el ruido de esta. Era el mismísimo Seto Kaiba que llegaba hora y media tarde a clases (bah, le da su soborno al profe y todos felices xD)

"Señor Kaiba, veo que decidió acompañarnos hoy"- digo el profesor como una pequeña broma sonriendo.

"Lo siento profesor" (que educado o.ó) "pero tuve algunos asuntos urgentes en la compañía"- dijo sin más ni más.

"No se preocupe, entiendo su posición; tome asiento rápido por favor, y que alguno de sus compañeros lo ponga al tanto de lo que hemos avanzado."

Seto comenzó a dirigirse a su escritorio ,mientras caminaba, todos lo miraban y las que mas lo miraban eran las chicas del salón, siempre votando baba al ver a tal galanazo desfilar en frente de ellas; a Yami no le gustaba para nada la reacción de estas, y siempre les mandaba miradas asesinas ¬¬. Hasta que al fin Seto se sentó en su lugar, el cual era la última carpeta de la derecha, junto a la ventana, detrás de Yami (lugar estratégico o.ó) y saco un par de cuadernos para hacer la clase.  
Yami volteo a verle de reojo y solo le sonrió para volver su vista a su libro. Seto sonrió para si y comenzó a realizar los ejercicios de la pizarra.

Luego de muchas horas de tortura y neuronas quemadas por parte de la mayoría x.x sonó el timbre del receso y todos sonrieron alegremente por el tan anhelado descanso.  
Mientras todos se paraban para estirarse, guardar sus libros, o salir desesperadamente a estirar las piernas y comer; Seto solo levanto su vista para verificar la hora en el reloj del salón, e inmediatamente saco su laptop para comenzar a teclear sobre algunos archivos de la compañía.  
La manchita (pandilla Don Gato! xD) también se preparo para salir a comer (ya que la tripa grande se estaba comiendo a la chiquita T.T)

"Bueno chicos, mejor vamos yendo de una vez, que la comida vuela!" -dijo Joey para apresurar al resto.

"Si tienes razón" – comento Yugi, y el resto también asintió.

"Si, yo también tengo hambre"- dijo Yami levantándose de su asiento, para ver de reojo a Seto.

"Y tu no vienes niño rico? -.¬ –dijo Joey mirando con sarcasmo a Kaiba.  
"No comiences Joey! Después no nos meteremos a defenderte cuando Kaiba te gane verbalmente" (o física xD)- dijo un poco alterada Tea.

Seto solo alzo un poco su vista para ver a Joey   
"Deberías buscarte una novia para que tengas con que entretenerte en vez de tratar de molestarme"- y termino la frase con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pues para que lo sepas, yo tengo muchas fans ;D" –dijo Joey todo majadero tratando de quedar como un don Juan.

"Si claro, te creo"- dijo como si nada.

"En serio?! O.ó"

"Por su puesto que si…, ya que a las mujeres les gustan mucho los perros, por eso es que eres taaan popular"-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente xDD

"Kaiba infeliz!"-dijo tratando de acercarse a Kaiba para golpearlo, pero Honda de un solo coscorrón lo mando al piso.

"Ya madura Joey!"-dijo guardando la compostura

"Ya basta de pelear chicos"!- grito Tea- "Bueno, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, así que por favor, no mas riñas y vamos todos a comer si?" –dijo mirando a todos.

Todos asintieron, y Yami volteo a ver a Seto, y le dirigió unas miradas en código morse xD  
Seto suspiro y se paro de su asiento cerrando su laptop.  
"Esta bien"-dijo secamente- "pero si no amarran bien al perro, lo voy a hacer tragarse algo más que sus palabras."  
"Te prometemos que estará callado"-dijo Honda tapándole la boca a Joey para que no respondiera al ataque verbal de Seto.

Luego todos comenzaron a salir del aula rumbo a la cafetería, Seto y Yami se quedaron un momento en donde estaban mientras todos salían; ya no había nadie mas en el salón aparte de ellos, y Yami comenzó a acercarse a Seto, levanto una de sus manos para arreglarle un poco los cabellos.

"Me preocupaste"…-dijo mirándolo tiernamente- "pensé que Joey se lanzaría sobre ti" –diciéndoselo en tono un poco preocupante.

"Lo siento cariño" –dijo abrazando a Yami por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él- "tu sabes que siempre termino peleándome con el perro."

Yami coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seto para poder estar mas cerca.  
"No le digas así, se llama Joey, y recuerda que es mi amigo -.-"-dijo el mas bajo haciendo un mini pucherito ya que en verdad no le gustaba que se peleara tanto con Joey, y menos que lo trate de perro o pulgoso xD

"No lo defiendas mucho, por que si no me voy a poner celoso"- dijo poniendo una mirada picara para luego acercarse al rostro de Yami y besarlo muy dulcemente y al la vez con mucha intensidad. Luego de terminar el beso, se acerco al odio de Yami y le susurro  
Pero si no te gusta mi comportamiento, puedes castigarme -dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de su amante, lo cual hizo que Yami se sonrojara y riera un poco.

"Mejor vamos yendo, si no van a sospechar '"

"Esta bien…, pero antes…"

Seto se separo de Yami, y se dirigió a la puerta, para cerrarla con llave (o.ó) luego volvió a donde su Faraón, el cual lo miraba con cara de desconcierto.

"Seto… que haces? O.o"

"Así nadie nos molestara"-dijo con mirada echi! y tomo al Faraón para arrinconarlo contra la pared, y comenzar meter sus manos debajo de la camisa de este, mientras besaba su cuello, y dejaba nuevas marcas en el.

"Seto!..."-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que Seto había colocado sus labios sobre los del Faraón para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras que con sus manos estremecía el cuerpo de su amado.  
Mientras Seto abría la camisa del Faraón para tener un mejor acceso a su pecho, el más bajo comenzó a dar respingos de placer ante tanta excitación.

"En verdad eres delicioso"-dijo el mas alto al soltar los labios su amante, con un poco de saliva en su comisura, para comenzar a besarle tras la oreja, mientras que sus manos, después de acariciarle todo el pecho, bajaron hasta el pantalón de este para comenzar a desbotonarlo, e introdujo una de sus manos para acariciar su entrepierna, la cual estaba muy excitada debido a la secuencia de actos de Seto; Yami al sentir la mano intrusa se sobresalto, y de pronto entendió a donde llevaría todo esto (a la hora que la manya xD)

Seto!! Estas loco?!!! No lo podemos "hacer" aquí! 0//////0 –dijo Yami totalmente avergonzado apartándose de Seto que tenia una cara de violador impresionante xDDD

"Ah…"- suspiro- "que lastima, en verdad me muero de ganas por hacerte mió sobre el escritorio"- dijo como si nada y con una mirada súper súper echi! xD

"0///0, enfermo violador -///- "-dijo Yami comenzando a arreglarse sus ropas apresuradamente. Luego se acerco a la ventana para notar poco un de su reflejo ah ver si todo su aspecto estaba en orden."Bueno…ya te divertiste, ahora vamonos de una vez ¬/¬""Ok, ok"- dijo Seto caminando hacia la puerta, y ambos salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

En el comedor del colegio todo era caos y griterío xD ya que todos querían conseguir su fuente de comida antes de que se acabara.

"! Rayos! Déjenme pasar, yo llegue primero!! " –decía un impaciente Joey que era quien mas se moría de hambre.

En una de las mesas estaban los demás miembros de la pandilla, cada uno con su bandeja de comida, esperando a que todos tomaran asiento. Fue en eso cuando Seto y Yami entraban a la cafetería y al ver alrededor de ésta, pusieron una cara de: "o.Ó" (xD) por que en verdad la cafetería parecía un campo de batalla por obtener el mejor pedazo de carne, o el postre mas rico xD

Yami suspiro y decidió arriesgarse a acercarse al mostrador donde atendían a los alumnos, ah ver si conseguía su almuerzo (o conseguía una pase directo a cuidados intensivos xD)  
Iva a dar su primer paso hacia ese loquerio cuando Seto lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del hombro.

"Tu espera aquí"- dijo soltándole y dirigiéndose a lo que parecía la segunda guerra mundial xD

Yami miraba como Seto se comenzaba a acercar a la muchedumbre, y la verdad estaba preocupado ya que temía que algo le pasara (la gente cuando tiene hambre puede ser caníval xD). Seto logro esquivar algunos platos volando y jóvenes que se tropezaban entre ellos, para quedar al centro de ese caos y decir muy sutilmente:

"!!!Cierren sus malditas y asquerosas bocas escorias!! "…(que sutil n.n')

A lo cual inmediatamente todo el sitio se detuvo en seco, como si el tiempo dejara de transcurrir xD . Yami estaba en shock x.x ;todos miraban a Kaiba con miedo y gotas de sudor por todo el rostro (es muy comprensible xD), y cuando el comenzó a caminar hacia el mostrador, todos abrieron paso ya que no querían morir antes de saber que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina T.T  
Hasta que Seto llego por fin a donde servían la comida  
"Deame dos fuentes"-dijo muy seriamente y con aire de querer matar a alguien si no le hacían caso en ese instante, a lo cual el pobre cocinero le entrego las bandejas rápidamente sin chistar.  
Luego Seto comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaba parado Yami que aun estaba en shock x.x y luego de darle su bandeja, volteó para ver al resto de los alumnos que aun seguían mirándolo y dijo: "Continúen" –a lo cual todos comenzaron a seguir peleándose y aventándose lo que podían xDD

En eso Yami levanto su vista para mirar a Seto  
"…Yo pude haber ido por mi comida sin maldecir a medio colegio -…-'"  
A lo cual Seto alego:"Y exponerte a que te pase algo? olvídalo" –dijo este con ese carácter tan sobre protector que solo tiene con las personas que mas ama, las cuales son Yami y Mokuba; a lo cual Yami le sonrió tiernamente  
"Gracias 3" -dijo haciendo pucherito kawaii , a lo cual Seto respondió con una sonrisa.  
"Bueno, entonces vamos"- dijo Seto caminando hacia la mesa, seguido por Yami

Los chicos hacían campo para que se sentaran ellos dos, y luego como no era de esperar, Joey comenzó con su rollo  
"Y ese milagro niño rico de ser tan amable con Yami? -.¬, seguro que como sabes que nunca lo podrás vencer en un duelo, quieres ser su súbdito fiel xD"  
Y ante tal comentario recibió un pastelazo directo en la cara cortesía de Tea  
"Ah ver si con eso se te quitan las ganas de hablar!"- dijo frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a sentarse.  
"Etto...chicos, ya no peleemos mas y mejor vamos a comer, que nos queda poco tiempo antes de volver a clases"- dijo un muy responsable Yami .  
A lo cual todos dijeron en corito: "Itadakimasu!!!!!"

Luego de comer los sagrados alimentos, procedieron a volver a sus aulas y seguir con la tortura. Horas después de mucho sufrimiento (por que el cole solo se hizo pa sufrir T.T) sonó el timbre de salida, y todos se alistaban para poder regresar a sus hogares.  
En eso fue cuando un curioso Yugi se acerca a Kaiba  
"Dime Kaiba-kun, ya estamos comenzando a extrañar a Mokuba, cuando vuelve de su viaje a Italia? O"  
Uhm? –dijo volteando a verlo- "pues vuelve este viernes en la noche" –luego procedió a seguir guardando sus cosas.  
"Mokuba-kun ya vuelve? Que alegría "-decía muy feliz Tea- "oigan chicos, no creen que seria muy lindo hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida entre todos nosotros?"  
"Claro tienes mucha razón, ya que el es un buen muchacho y muy agradable; no como su hermano -.¬"  
"Onichan!, deja ya de buscar problemas u.u"  
"-.- esta bien, solo por ti me callare" –le decia Joy a Serenity

"Ah.."-Seto solo suspiro

"Y bien Kaiba, te parecería bien que nos permitieras hacerle una reunión a Mokuba en tu casa para cuando vuelva? " –preguntaba una happy Tea.  
Seto solo se quedo callado unos momentos…debía pensar bien la situación; si es bien cierto que a su hermano le encantaría que todos sus amigos fueran a recibirlo, pero el no estaba seguro de que si podría soportar a toda la pandilla en su casa, haciendo laberinto y demás desorden -..-  
Y fue cuando Yami interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Vamos Seto, a Mokuba le fascinará " –decía todo sonriente el Faraón

A lo cual Seto solo volvio a suspirar para decir  
" De acuerdo…" –poniendo cara de "que mas me queda" xD  
A lo que todos gritaban: "Yeeeee"  
Y luego todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida, comentando que es lo que iban a preparar para es día. Seto solo escuchaba ideas descabelladas como "hay que llevar un twister para jugar!" o "y que les parece una pijamada? seria estupendo para ver películas de terror!"  
Seto trataba de relajarse para que no le diera una de sus famosas migrañas xD; y mientras todods estaban caminando delante de él, distraídos por organizarse para lo del viernes, Yami se coloco a su costado, y muy discretamente le tomo una de sus manos, a lo cual Seto volteo a mirarle, y este solo le regalo una sonrisa como diciendo "todo estará bien n.n". A lo cual Seto solo esbozo una sonrisa. Cuando ya todos llegaban a la puerta de colegio, Yami soltó rápidamente la mano de Seto y se dirigió a donde estaba Yugi.

"Bueno chicos, entonces quedamos asi, no hagan planes para el viernes, ya que haremos la reunion en casa de Kaiba"- decía Tea, mientras todos asentían – "bueno entonces nos vemos mañana!"  
A lo cual todos se despidieron entre ellos para retirarse, Yugi comenzó a caminar seguido por Yami, pero este antes de irse volteo a mirar a Seto para sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo; a lo cual Seto rió levemente para si ;y luego él también procedió a retirarse.

Y así fue como pasaron los días de la semana; yendo a clases, haciendo deportes en las horas de gimnasia, Tea tratando de acercarse mas al Faraón (¬¬), Joey peleando con Seto, Honda pegándole a Joey xD, Seto seduciendo a Yami, xD y organizando todo para la gran bienvenida de Mokuba. Hasta que por fin llego el tan anhelado viernes, y en la hora del receso todos estaban organizando los últimos detalles de la reunión mientras almorzaban.

"Te digo que contratar un payaso es muy infantil! Además donde miércoles quieres que saquemos uno a estas alturas??" –le gritaba exasperado Honda a Joey"Pero seria muy divertido!" –alegaba el rubio  
"Madura de una vez Joey!" –decía Tea – "además ya todo esta listo para esta noche, lo único que aun no sabemos es que si podemos quedarnos a dormir en tu casa Seto, ya que aun no nos das una respuesta .." -decía mientras miraba al chico de ojos azules.  
Y ante esto Seto se quedo mirando a un lado, como pensando, ya que no había dado respuesta alguna hasta ahora por que aun no le convencía mucho la idea…; pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su meditación, un Yugi con mirada muy picara, que estaba sentado a su costado, le susurro muy quedamente  
"Si nos dejas dormir en tu casa, te puedes quedar con Yami todo el fin de semana!"

... "Hecho!" –decía en voz alta y con mucha decisión Seto xDD

A lo cual todos al escuchar la aprobación de ogrin xD se alegraron muchísimo y conversaban con mas entusiasmo pensando que películas llevarían para ver en la pijamada .  
Yami aun no podía creer que Seto haya aceptado que todos pasen la noche en su mansión o.o  
Luego todos se levantaron de sus asientos para volver a clases. Una vez estando en el salón todos se preparaban para la siguiente clase, y Seto procedió a sacar su laptop para seguir haciendo algo de su trabajo; Yami al verlo, también saco la suya (viste, mi Yami también tenia, cortesía de ogrin xD) y abriendo su sesión comenzó a escribirle a Seto.

Timaeus: "Y tu ahora que pretendes dejando que todos durmamos hoy en tu casa? -.¬'"

Critias: "Que, acaso no puedo hacer una simple reunión para agradar a mi hermano?"

Timaeus: "Uhmm, yo te conozco, a mi se me hace muy sospechoso todo esto -.¬'"

Critias: "Bueno…solo diré que recibiré una buena recompensa… -risita-"

Timaeus: "o.o? cuando comienzas a reír no se por que me da mala espina T.T"

Seto comenzó a reír un poco donde se encontraba sentado; luego al notar que el profesor entraba al salón cerro su laptop, Yami también guardo la suya y la clase dio inicio.

Continuara… n.n


	2. Chapter 2

"Acepto"

Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece a mí, bla bla bla, le pertenece a su creador, bla bla bla. Y si se preguntan por que escribo un Seto x Yami, pues es simple: son la pareja perfecta de Yu-Gi-Oh! nn!!

Yami: Pero por que Seto es el seme? -.-

Aya: Sorry su majestad, pero así es como debe ser T.T

Seto: Ohohoho

Yami y Aya: ¬.¬'

-----------------------------------

Capitulo 2! Weeeee x)

Después de que el profesor terminara de dejar las tareas para el hogar, procedió a retirarse del aula, dejando a unos alumnos muy contentos ya que comenzaba el tan ansiado fin de semana, la mayoría de ellos tenía planes para pasarela súper bien en ese tiempo; como ir a l cine, pasear por varios sitios comerciales, etc etc. Pero como a nosotras solo nos interesa la vida de Yami y Seto, obviaremos al resto xD

-"Por fin! Fin de semana, allá vamos!" –decía muy entusiasmado Joey guardando sus cosas con mucha alegría  
-"Bueno, vamos saliendo para organizarnos mejor" –decía también entusiasmada Tea.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse del colegio; iban caminando por la calle, mientras conversaban entre todos ellos acerca de la reunión de Mokuba esa misma tarde. Seto no prestaba nada de atención a lo que hablaran esos pobres mortales, solo dos cosas ocupaban su mente: una era que por fin vería a su hermano menor luego de 3 semanas, ya que se había ido de viaje junto con sus amigos de colegio a Italia, debido al cumple de uno de ellos (los cumples lo pasan en el país que les de la gana, ke envidia T.T); y la segunda era el premio que recibiría por tolerar a toda ese gente en su casa… (y vaya ke premio n.n!)

-"Entonces Seto, estaría bien que llegáramos a tu casa a eso de las 6:00pm? Ya que apenas cada uno vaya a sus casas para cambiarse y recoger algunas cosas iría para allá"-preguntaba Yugi todo alegre igual que el resto.  
-"Uhm…. Si, esta bien, ya que Mokuba regresa a las 6:30pm a la ciudad, e Izona lo estaría trayendo a casa a las 7:00pm, así tendrán tiempo para que se organicen" –decía Seto en su tono tan típico sin expresiones.  
-"Perfecto, gracias!"- respondía Yugi- "pero… no es justo que vayas haciendo las cosas para nuestra estadía tu solo, quizás Yami podría ayudarte" – mientras decía eso miraba de reojo al Faraón con esa mirada picara ¬w¬. Y ante tales palabras, Seto también miro al Faraón con esa mirada echi que últimamente se le ah hecho clásica xD  
-"Oh…, pues la idea no me parece para nada mala"-decía mientras con una de sus manos rozaba su barbilla.  
Y ante las mirada de Seto y Yugi, Yami no tardo mucho tiempo en sospechar que quizás se traían algo entre manos…

_ -"Aibou…que pretendes? ¬¬'"_

_-"Yoooo? Pero mi querido Yami, no me querrás decir que piensas dejar al pobre de tu Seto haciendo todos los preparativos para nuestra estadía?"_

_-" No, no es eso…solo que últimamente tu y Seto están muuuuy raros con respecto a mi…¬¬"_

_-"Nah, solo son idea tuyas xD"_

_-"…Ok… ¬.¬'"_

-"Claro, si es que Yami tiene tiempo" -preguntaba Seto con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Si esta bien, no hay problema"-respondía Yami rompiendo la comunicación mental con su Hikari, y aun con una mirada que reflejaba algo de duda…– "entonces nosotros los esperamos allá chicos, y traten de no demorarse para tener mas tiempo en organizarnos".Todo el grupo asintió y procedieron a retirarse. Pero antes de retirarse, Yugi volteo a ver a Kaiba, le sonrió levantando una ceja, a lo cual Kaiba también le sonrió con una mirada algo perversa xD

Seto comenzó a caminar seguido por Yami hacia una de las esquinas del colegio, en donde lo esperaba una limosina. Seto muy amablemente abrió la puerta y le indico a Yami que entrara (como todo un caballero n.n), a lo cual Yami sonrió y procedió a entrar, luego entro Seto y la limosina se puso en marcha rumbo a la mansión Kaiba.

En el camino Yami no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Seto, quien tenia una sonrisa muy disimulada en el rostro; Seto noto las miradas constantes de su pareja hacia él.

-"Sucede algo cariño?"- pregunto Seto volteando a ver a Yami.-"No…no es nada…solo que parece que hoy estas muy happy :o"  
-"Pues creo que debería estarlo, ya que vuelve Mokuba, y tu te quedaras hoy en casa conmigo, creo que no podría pedir nada mas" –decía el mas alto comenzando a acortar la distancia entre ellos dos empezando a sentarse mas cerca de Yami  
"Además…"- entonces fue cuando tomo con una de sus manos el mentón de Yami para poder mirarlo fijamente - "toda la semana no te eh podido 'atender' como es debido, ya que como vives con Yugi has estado ocupado ayudándolo en la tienda…así que esta noche no te me escapas" –dijo poniendo una mirada muy seductora, a lo cual Yami se sonrojo completamente.  
- "… -/////- …. por lo menos no me podrás acosar a cada momento debido a que todos estarán hay" –dijo suspirando y con un tono algo aliviado.  
-"Oh… pero si eso se puede arreglar muy fácilmente"- dijo el de ojos azules sacando de uno de sus bolsillos unas pastillas blancas parecidas a los sedantes que toma para poder dormir.  
-"Seto! No serias capaz! Oo"  
-"Ah no?..."  
-"… Mejor no reto mi suerte…-.-"  
A lo cual Seto rió levemente, y sin darse cuanta, ya habían llegado a la mansión; el chofer bajo rápidamente para poder abrir la puerta de la limosina; Seto bajo primero, y extendió su mano para que Yami la tomara y así ayudarlo a bajar (que galante n.n).  
Ambos entraron a la mansión, y la servidumbre los saludo al entrar.

-"Bienvenidos a casa señores"-haciendo reverencia.

-"Díganme, llamo Mokuba?"-pregunto directamente Seto hacia el personal, a lo cual una de las jóvenes respondió  
-"Si señor, el joven llamo hace media hora confirmando que esta en camino hacia aquí"  
-"Ya veo"- luego comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho, y le hizo unas señas a Yami para que lo siguiera, pero antes de retirarse del salón se dirigió a Izona  
-"Quiero que preparen varias habitaciones ya que los invitados a la reunión de Mokuba se quedaran a dormir"  
-"Enseguida señor Kaiba"-dijo el hombre haciendo reverencia a punto de retirarse, cuando Seto le menciono algo mas  
-"Pero quiero que una de las habitaciones este lo mas alejada posible de mi presencia"  
-"Claro señor, y esa habitación a cual de los huéspedes se la asignamos?"  
-"Esa es para ese pobre duelista Katsuya, así que ya saben ¬¬" –dijo mirando a toda la servidumbre, y todos asintieron y procedieron a retirarse a seguir haciendo sus deberes.  
Luego Seto continuaba su camino seguido por un Yami con expresión: "-.-'"

Al llegar despacho Seto abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran. Ya dentro se dirigió hacia su escritorio y le pidió a Yami que cerrara la puerta. El CEO se acomodo sentándose detrás del escritorio, quitándose la casaca para estar más cómodo y colocando algunos documentos en la mesa.  
Yami se paro delante del escritorio mirandolo..  
-"Entonces, en que te puedo ayudar?" –pregunto con curiosidad o.o  
-"Pues… un masaje no me vendría nada mal para empezar"-dijo el chico de ojos azules regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.  
-"o.o Me has visto cara de dama de compañía o que?" xD-luego procedió a parase detrás de Seto para comenzar a masajear sus hombros, los cuales estaban algo tensos.  
-"Ummmm, que bien se siente… "- decía el castaño con los ojos cerrados, ya que en verdad ese masaje lo estaba relajando notablemente.  
-"Y dime, que son esos papeles?" –pregunto Yami mirando por encima de la cabeza de Seto viendo esos documentos en la mesa.  
-"Son los proyectos de los nuevo videojuego de duelo que va a sacar la compañía, creo que ya te hable de el"  
-"Ah si, sobre el RPG "The Battle Brux", ya me han mandado a mi también el informe, y pues creo que le faltan algunas cosas…"  
-"Si, yo también opino eso; seria bueno que luego me mandes un informe sobre los aspectos que se deban cambiar en el, ya que sin tu aprobación y la mía, esto no puede salir al mercado"  
-"Claro, te lo enviare la semana que viene, solo déjame coordinar algunas cosas con los ingenieros el lunes, ya que quiero debatir un par de puntos sobre el diseño"  
-"Haz lo que te parezca mejor, recuerda que cuento contigo plenamente"  
-"Y yo agradezco enormemente tu confianza Seto, y te prometo que esto será otro existo para la empresa n.n"  
-"De eso no lo dudo contigo apoyándome en al supervisión; pero… por ahora no quiero seguir hablar de negocios…"-luego en un acto sumamente audaz, Seto tomo una de las manos de Yami para jalarlo mas a su costado, y luego de un solo jalón coloco a su precioso gobernante sobre su regazo, con su espalda apoyada en uno de los brazos del sillón y sus piernas sobre el otro brazo de este.

-"Pero… ya que estamos hablando de trabajo, que te parece si jugamos el jefe y la secretaria?... tu me traes un café… y yo te doy un jugoso aumento"( xDDD) –decía ese enfermo sexual con una mirada de súper seductora!, comenzando a acariciar una de las mejillas de Yami con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra lo abrazaba de costado mas hacia él. -"….tu nunca cambias…-////-" –decía la "secretaria" xD rodeando con su brazos el cuello de Seto para besarlo muy provocadoramente, introduciendo su lengua para jugar con la suya de una manera muy sencual... y al momento de terminar el beso, se comenzno a partar mordiendo quedamente el labio inferior de Seto, ante lo cual el CEO sonreía, ya que sabia lo tan picaresco que puede ser su pareja tentándolo a pedir mas de sus caricias. -"Se supone que el seduzco soy yo"-decía Seto mirando con una sonrisa en los labios y una ceja levantada en expresión de duda mirandolo.  
-"Pues para que veas que no n.n"-decía el otro picaramente, para luego levantarse de las piernas de Seto y caminar de una manera un tanto provocadora hacia la puerta.   
"Iré a tomar una ducha antes de la reunión…"-decía comenzando a quitarse la casaca muy lentamente y dejarla caer al suelo- "pero necesito que alguien me ayude a desvestirme…"-luego procedió a retirarse del despacho rumbo a la habitación de baño del segundo piso. Y pues a Seto no le tomo ni un minuto guardar esos papeles en el cajón, para ir directamente tras Yami xD

-------------------------

En otra parte, un joven de melena negra y ojos azul-grises, estaba meditando mientras el avión en el cual estaba, pasaba sobre algunas montañas de verdes valles y paisajes preciosos. Pensaba en que apenas bajara del avión, le daría un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y a Yami, ya que los había extrañado demasiado en el tiempo que estuvo de viaje. Llamaba todos los días a su hermano, cuando estaba en Italia, quería saber como le iba en toda ocasión, y siempre le pedía que le contara como estaba Yami, a lo cual el mayor de los Kaiba siempre alegaba: "muy escurridizo", y eso siempre hacia reír a Mokuba. Así se quedo pensando sobre varias cosas distintas… luego estuvo por un largo rato viendo por su ventana, se coloco sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música y así poder relajarse y tratar de disfrutar del viaje…

---------------------

Ahora volviendo a la mansión Kaiba, la servidumbre comenzaba a recibir a los invitados a la reunión de bienvenida del joven Mokuba. Comenzaron a entrar Tea y Yugi, seguidos por Honda y los demás; todos se quedaron maravillados al ver el interior de la mansión de Kaiba, en verdad era todo lujo por donde lo vieras; alfombras rojas desplegadas por todo el piso, columnas preciosas de estilo greco, escalerones de imponente diseño y los mas finos muebles italianos (parecida a mi casa n.n …. No me creen?… pos yo tampoco xD!) En verdad todo estaban maravillados; era la primera vez que iban a casa de Kaiba, ellos suponían que era muy preciosa, pero su imaginación quedo poca al verla en vivo con sus propios ojos ++

-"Pasen por aquí por favor"-les indicaba una de las mucamas al grupo  
Todos procedieron a seguirla, y de pronto entraron a otra estancia de la mansión, era una sala preciosa , menos decorada que la entrada principal, pero aun con esa elegancia que hacia notar el buen gusto de Kaiba en las decoraciones.  
-"Pueden ir acomodándose aquí por favor, apenas lleguen los demás invitados los traeré con ustedes"- decía muy formalmente la muchacha para luego hacer una leve reverencia y retirarse.  
Todos comenzaban a instalarse en la sala, sacando lo que parecía ser unos carteles grandes, algunos regalos y demás cosas.

-"Fiuuuuuuuuuuuu, este chico si que vive la gran vida O.o" –decía Joey mirando a su alrededor.  
-"Pues bien merecido lo tiene, recuerda que Kaiba trabaja muy duro todos los días"-alegaba Honda.  
-"Si…puede ser... pero aunque sea el hombre mas rico del mundo, sigue siendo el mas odioso ¬¬"  
-"Uhm…si….es odioso…., pero…. que se le va hacer? xD"-decía Bakura  
-"Ya bueno, dejemos de conversar, hay que comenzar a alistarnos n.n"-decía algo entusiasmada Serenity, y todos comenzaron a decorar la sala donde se llevaría acabo la reunión.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la mansión, uno de los mayordomos se acercaba al jardín donde se encontraban Seto y Yami, sentados en una de las mesas, jugando lo que parecía ser ….poker?? o.o

-"Cuatros Ases!, te gane! n.n!"  
-"No puede ser que en este tipo de cartas también me ganes… ¬¬' …. "  
-"Pa que veas!, ohohoho n.n!" (XDD)

-"Disculpe que los interrumpa señores"-decía el mayordomo, ante lo cual Seto y Yami voltearon a verle- "Vengo a informarles que algunos de los invitados ya han llegado, y están esperando en el salón del ala este"  
-"Ah si? y dime quienes son?" -preguntaba sonriente Yami.  
-"Pues son los jóvenes Yugi, Joey, Honda, Bakura, Tea y Serenity señor"  
-"Ya veo… cuando llegue el resto también diríjalos hacia esa sala por favor n.n"  
A lo cual el mayordomo asintió retirándose; y a Seto se le comenzó a mostrar en el rostro una expresión de "¿el resto?"(osea, what?! xD) ,así que dirigió su vista hacia Yami comenzando a fruncir un poco el ceño…  
-"Como que 'el resto'?; no iban a venir solo nuestros conocidos de colegio? ¬¬"  
-"Ah…., no te mencione que también invite a Mai, Otogi, Rebecca y Malik n.n?"  
-"No…no lo hiciste... "-decía el castaño comenzando a formársele una venita en la frente (Yami, huye! T.T!)

-"Ah pos…ahora te lo digo! n.n"  
-"Yami….!"  
-"Que cosa mi pechoho Blue Eye's? n.n"  
-"!...… olvídalo… ¬¬" (xD)-luego suspiro para tratar de no estresarse…- "bueno…entonces creo que iré a tomarme un aspirina antes de la dichosa reunión…" dijo el mas alto retirándose hacia su despacho algo cabizbajo …(pobeshito xD)

Continuara n.n!

---------------------------------------  
Bueno, eh hay mi segundo graaan capitulo!,aun no puedo creer poder escribir tanta pavada junta xDDDD

Seto: pa que veas que la estupidez no tiene limite… ¬¬

Aya: Oh! o.o , ah bueeeeeeeno, y yo que pensaba animarme a escribir un súper lemon con sado incluido en el capitulo siguiente, ahora te jodistes! xD!

Seto: ….. SHIT!!!!

Yami: …. –U

xDDDD

Y gracias a Yuni-Chan yugioh, Shingryu Inazuma y la linda Yami Rosenkreuz por dejarme sus reviews tan kawaii n.n! me animan a seguir escribiendo tantas sandeces xD que bueno que les gusto el fic, y prometo esforzarme mas n.n!


	3. Chapter 3

"Acepto"

Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece a mí, bla bla bla, le pertenece a su creador, bla bla bla. Y si se preguntan por que escribo un Seto x Yami, pues es simple: por que si y punto! xD

Seto: …

Aya: Uh? O.o no piensas maldecirme antes de comenzar el capitulo? xD

Seto: Se cuando debo callar…

Aya: o.o Boniiiiiiiiiiiiiito:D

(creo que la amenaza en el capitulo anterior lo dejo en shock xDDDD)

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 3 (x3)

Yami por su parte comenzó a dirigirse hacia el salón donde estaban sus amigos, pasando primero por la entrada principal, cuando escucho sonar el timbre

-":O , yo abro!" –grito para que ninguna de las mucamas se molestara en venir.

Ni bien abrió la puerta, una chica de cabellos rubios se le tiro encima dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi hace que caiga al piso…  
-"Darling! Te extrañe mucho! T.T! me extrañaste?! dime que si! T.T" –decía la jovencita colgada del cuello de Yami apretándolo hasta mas no poder.  
-"….. Rebecca… no soy Yugi…y… por favor…suéltame!…no me dejas respirar … X.x"  
A lo cual Rebecca alzo su vista para ver mejor a su pobre victima xD y en efecto, ese no era su Yugi, así que lo soltó inmediatamente , se paro frente a él y se le quedo viendo fijamente o.o  
Yami trataba de recuperar al aliento x.x y mientras se sobaba un poco el cuello, veía como Rebecca no dejaba de verlo…

-"… Que?! O.O"  
-"Uhmm..."-decía Becky caminando en círculos a su alrededor, chequeando bien la mercancía xD  
-"Yami… cada día estas mas sexy! o.o"-decía levantando una de sus manos para señalarlo!  
-" O.o!??  
… ah… pues… gracias… creo… -//-U"

-"Pero si es la pura verdad Yami-kun n.n!"  
Y luego aparecieron unas cuantas personas más a escena.

-"Rebecca tiene razón Yami; hasta yo me lanzaría sobre ti n.-" –alegaba Mai uniéndose a la conversación.  
-"Mai, que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo"-decía aun sobandose el cuello (Rebecca sera chikita, pero juertecita xD)  
-"Nosotros también estamos aquí Faraón" –decía Malik, que estaba junto a Otogi  
-"Chicos, que bueno que vinieron!"-sonreía el Faraón mientras hacia pasar a todos.

Mientras conversaban de "como has estado?" o "Guau! Aquí vive Kaiba? y yo que pensé que venia a ver la Reina Isabel xD", todos se dirigían hacia el salón donde estaba el resto. Y pues Rebecca ni bien puso un pie en el salón y diviso a su "Darling", se le tiro encima abrazándolo (que rápida n.n)

-"Darling! Al fin te encuentro! n.n"- decía toda happy  
-"Rebecca! n.n" –sonreía Yugi- "acabas de llegar?"  
-"Seeee, pero te confundí con Yami al llegar y casi lo beso xD"  
-"nani?????  
... Yami!!!... ¬¬"  
-"O.o'  
no es mi culpa que tu novia tenga buen gusto ;D"  
-"Oh! O.O!!!! a todavía faltoso!!?" (xDDDDD)

Todos comenzaron a saludarse después de tiempo, ya que algunos estuvieron de viaje debido a torneos o simplemente por diversión.

-"Y dime Serenity, como has estado"-preguntaba un muy seductor Otogi  
-"Ah pues muy bien gracias n.n"  
-"Oye Otogi! alejate de ella!- gritaba Honda, y comenzando a discutir con el chico de los dados.  
-"Ya párenla uds. dos!! – se unía Joey a la pelea sacando a Serenity de la vista de esos roba-hermanas xD

Luego de que Malik ayudara a poner el orden junto con Mai, todos comenzaron a ayudar con las decoraciones que ya estaban casi listas. El salón estaba decorado con algunos carteles de "Bienvenido Mokuba" en las paredes; algunos globos de colores por el lugar, al igual que serpentinas de todos los grosores.

-"Y a que hora llega nuestro agasajado?" –preguntaba una curiosa Mai.  
-"Pues ya debería estar llegando, le iré a preguntar a Seto"- alegaba Yami a punto de salir en su búsqueda, cuando de pronto el mencionado abre la puerta haciendo su gran aparición…  
Todos voltearon a verle y lo saludaban muy contentos aun decorando algunas cosillas.  
Seto solo asintió, y alzo un poco su vista para ver que es lo que habían hecho; vio los carteles, los globos y serpentinas..., luego parpadeo un par de ves, y se sentó en uno de los sofás.  
Yami se dirigió hacia donde estaba Seto

-"Y que opinas? n.n"  
-"De que?"  
-"De la decoración pues, de que mas? O.o"  
-"No se…quizás quieras saber que opino acerca de ese pantalón que te hace notar todo y te queda taaan bien…" –le susurraba muy quedamente sonriéndole xD  
-"O.o! …degenerado ¬¬U"-luego se alejo de ese maniático seductor para volver sano y salvo donde sus amigos xD

-"Y bueno Kaiba, a que hora llega Mokuba? ¬.¬"-preguntaba impaciente Joey…

A lo cual Seto alzo su muñeca para ver su reloj, y comenzó a contar

-"3….  
2…  
1… "

-"SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –hacia su aparición de la nada y de gran sorpresa el menor de los Kaiba xD, yendo directamente hacia su hermano para darle un gran abrazo de oso! (creo que Rebecca y Mokuba se llevarían bien… n.nU)  
-"….Mokuba… me….. ahogas …"-decía Seto aun sentado, con Mokuba en su regazo quien no aflojaba el abrazo por nada xD  
Mokuba al darse cuenta de que su hermano comenzaba a hablar entre cortado, le tuvo compasión y aflojo un poco el cariño xP  
-"Perdóname Seto, pero en verdad me moría de ganas por verte, te extrañe mucho n.n!!!"- decía el menor de los Kaiba, regalándole una gran sonrisa.  
-"Yo también te extrañe Mokuba"- alegaba mientras le desordenaba un poco los cabellos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos miraban con ternura el encuentro de los hermanos Kaiba, ya que se veían muy felices el uno al lado del otro n.n. Mokuba era una de las poquísimas personas (junto con Yami) que podían hacer sacarle una sonrisa a esa persona de carácter "ice".

Luego de unos instantes fue cuando Mokuba por fin noto que sus demás amigos estaban hay también.

-"Chicos??!! O.o que hacen aquí?? o.o" –preguntaba muy incrédulo el pequeño, y parándose para poder verlos mejor, ya que nunca antes ninguno de ellos habían ido a su casa; y no fuera por que el nunca los allá querido invitar, si no que sabia que su hermano no soportaba visitas…  
-"Pues que mas hombre?!"-alegaba Joey alzando sus brazos al aire para que Mokuba por fin entendiera lo que pasaba.  
Mokuba levanto su vista aun incrédulo; y fue cuando vio los carteles y demás decoración que llevaba su nombre.

-"Una fiesta de bienvenida????? Para mi???????!!!!"-gritaba el menor de los Kaiba muy sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo.  
Todos asintieron, regalándole una sonrisa y diciéndoles un: "Bienvenido Mokuba n.n"  
A lo cual Mokuba se alegro muchísimo, pero…había algo que no le cuadraba…y comenzó a mirar al piso tratando de pensar… y fue cuando Yami interrumpió sus pensamientos  
-"Seto fue quien nos dio su consentimiento para hacerte la reunión aquí"-le decía el Faraón regalándole una tierna sonrisa.  
-"Seto?????? O.O!!!!"- a lo cual el pequeño volteo a ver a su hermano con cara de súper incredulidad.  
Seto le quedo viendo a su hermano un rato…  
-" Que? ¬¬"  
-"o.o Nada … es solo que… no pensé que me quisieras tanto como para aguantar a todos aquí T.T!!!!"-decía con algunas lagrimitas de cocodrilo xDD  
-"No tuve opción…sabia que a ti te gustaría la idea…"-decía desviando un poco su mirada.  
Ante lo cual Mokuba, que se encontraba parado junto a Yami le dijo  
-"Muchas gracias hermano! n.n!"  
Seto solo le sonrió, para luego levantarse del sofá donde estaba sentado y dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

-"Veo que estas tan feliz que te has olvidado de saludar a Yami"-decía Seto levantando una ceja y sonriéndole levemente, ya que sabia que el chico entraría en shock xD  
-"O.O!! YAMIIIIIIII!!!!!" - luego giro bruscamente para saltar sobre Yami y también darle un súper abrazo xD  
"Perdóname Yami!!! Solo que como primero vi a Seto, pues el paso a ser mi primera victima xD, pero a ti también te extrañe muchísimo! T.T"  
-"Gracias Mokuba….pero… a mi también me ahogas… x.x" –decía mi pobrecito Faraón T.T  
-"Oh! O.o ah sorry! xD" –así que procedió a soltarlo sonriendo n.n, y luego se dirigió al resto de los invitados para saludarlos y agradecerles por la reunión n.n

Seto y Yami miraban desde donde estaban como todos se alegraban al ver a Mokuba y viceversa, a lo cual Yami alego  
-"Te dije que le gustaría n.n"  
-"Si, así parece…"-decía el mas alto esbozando una sonrisa al ver tan feliz a su pequeño hermano.  
Luego todos se acomodaron y comenzaron a conversar muy alegremente sobre varias cosas.

-"Vaya Mokuba, no pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza, parecía que Yami se iba a desmayar a falta de aire en cualquier momento xD"-decía riendo Joey  
-"Jeje n.n, es que estaba muy feliz de verlo xP"  
-"Además es comprensible, ya que Yami es tan apachurrable n.n!"-decía Rebecca uniéndose a la conversación.  
-"A que te refieres con eso Rebecca? ¬¬"-preguntaba muy curiosa Tea.  
-"Ah , es que cuando lo abrazé al entrar, pos estaba apachurrable n.n!"

Y ante tales palabras, Seto levanto una ceja en forma de incredulidad, mirando a Rebecca de reojo…  
-"No deberías hacer eso Rebecca, tu ya tienes novio… ¬¬"  
-"Es que fue de casualidad, lo confundí con Yugi n.n!, aunque ahora pensándolo bien… espero que mi Yugi también se convierta en un Yami n.n!!!!"-decía toda happy xD  
"Bueno, por lo menos me di cuenta antes de besarlo xD"

Y fue cuando de repelente Seto frunció sus ojos mirando hacia donde estaba la conversación, y comenzando a formársele un aura negra alrededor que daba mucho miedito T.T  
Yami se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en su pareja, así que decidió calmar las mareas xD

-"Si…pero del abrazo no paso nada mas n.nU"-alegaba tratando de calmar a Seto indirectamente, y de pasada a Tea que también tenia cara de asesina xD  
-"Si tu lo dices Yami… ¬.¬"-decía Tea, para luego parase de donde estaba sentada-"pero hay algo que me dejo con mucha duda…"  
-"Ah si? que? o.o?"  
-"Pues… quiero comprobar si eres tan blandito como dicen! n.n!" , a lo cual Tea se acerco a Yami rápidamente alzando sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente (le han visto a mi Yami cara de oso de peluche o que? -.-U), pero antes de que pudiera dar el siguiente paso, Seto se levanto repentinamente!

-"Ya es hora de pasar al comedor, así que vamos! ¬¬", decía en su tono "ice" tan típico. el cual podía matar cualquier momento de felicidad xD a lo cual todos asintieron con sorpresa y procedieron a ir al comedor.  
Mientras todos se salían del salón, Mokuba y Yami conversaban en el camino…

-"Por un momento pensé que mi hermano sacaría un revolver y le apuntaría en las piernas … n.nU"  
-"Eh… yo también -.-U"

Al entrar al comedor, había un súper banquete con las delicias mas exquisitas que podría haber, y los mejores platos de todo el mundo esperándolos; ante lo cual Joey, Honda y Bakura comenzaron a babear xD

-"Por favor, tomen asiento"-les decía algunas de las mucamas que estaban alrededor, haciéndoles un gesto para que ingresen.

Todos procedieron a entrar y a tomar un lugar en esa mesa tan lujosa; Seto se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa (su casa pe xD) teniendo a Yami y Mokuba sus costados, Rebecca estaba sentada al lado de su Darling; Honda y Otogi junto a Serenity, y Joey también cerca para vigilarlos ¬.¬; Tea logro sentarse junto a Yami (ches ¬¬)y el resto ya donde cabían xD

-"Debo decirte que tienes una muy linda y elegante casa Kaiba"-decía Mai mirando tanto lujo.-"Gracias"-respondió Seto simplemente  
-"Y esta comida de ve deliciosa o.o"-decía Yugi  
-"Y lo es; tenemos a los mejores cocineros de la ciudad n.n"-decía todo happy nuestro agasajado- "Y que bueno es pasar esta velada con todos mis amigos n.n"  
-"Y también mañana Mokuba, ya que hoy pasaremos todo la noche aquí n.n"-le decía todo sonriente también el Faraón.  
-"SE QUEDAN A DORMIR??????"-pego un grito el menor de los Kaiba ante tal noticia xD, y luego giro su rostro para ver a Seto con cara de "¬.¬U!", a lo cual Seto lo miro algo sorprendido…  
-"Ahora que? ¬¬"  
-"…Dime… Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi hermano?!! ¬¬!!!" (xDDD)  
A lo cual Seto procedió a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza xD  
-"Ya deja de decir sandeces y traga! ¬¬"  
-"Au! T.T"

Todos comenzaron a reír levemente ante esa escena tan cómica, y luego de unos momentos procedieron a comer los sagrados alimentos todos felices de probar tales manjares n.n

Joey se metía todo lo que pida a la boca, ya que sabia que no probaría delicias así nunca mas xD; Tea conversaba muy amenamente con Yami sobre temas de colegio y demás cosas de interés de la chica (que chinche esa oe ¬¬), y el resto le preguntaba a Mokuba como es que le había ido en Italia, a lo que el chico se levanto de pronto del asiento…

-"Ah verdad!" grito Mokuba retirándose rápidamente del comedor, rumbo al salón o.o  
Luego de unos instantes volvió con unos paquetes, los cuales parecían ser algunos regalos que había traído de su viaje.  
-"Pensaba dárselos por medio de Yami el lunes, pero como hoy todo están aquí se los doy yo mismo n.n" –decía mientras comenzaba a sacar paquete por paquete.

-"Esto es para ti Tea"-decía extendiéndole el regalo para que lo cogiera; la chica tomo y lo abrió; inmediatamente se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que dentro del paquete había una preciosa pulsera de plata…  
-"Guau! O.O! Mokuba, es preciosa!"-decía mientras se la probaba admirándola.  
"Pero te debe haber costado muy caro, no puedo aceptarla T.T"  
-"No te preocupes Tea, no fue nada n,n , y pues cuando digo "no fue nada", pues… en verdad no lo fue xD" (claro pues…estos chicos nadan en plata, oro y diamantes xD)

Luego procedió a darle a cada uno su presente; a Joey le había traído unos mangas shonen, de los que a el tanto le gustaba leer; a Serenity le trajo un peluche de conejo que vio en una tienda de juguetes, y pues sabia que a ella le gustaban; a Otogi le trajo el nuevo juego de "Dados Misteriosos" , ya que el es el amo en ese rubro; a Rebecca le trajo un precioso collar de oro con un dije de oso muy lindo; a Mai le trajo un finísimo perfume italiano, lo cual la alegro mucho; a Malik le trajo un pintura que vio en subasta sobre un misterioso paisaje egipcio; a Bakura le trajo unos libros del autor Takashi Murata, el cual era su autor favorito; a Honda le trajo un nuevo videojuego RPG que estaba de moda por allá, a Yugi le trajo unos chocolates importados rellenos de manjar blanco, ya que el chico también tenia afición por el dulce.  
Y luego de que atendió a sus amigos, giro para ver a su hermano y sacar un nueve paquete…

-"Y esto es para ti Seto n.n"-dijo extendiéndole el regalo, a lo cual Seto lo tomo y procedió a abrirlo; dentro de el había una pequeña estuatilla de un Bue Eye's hecho del mas fino cristal que existía y brillaba majestualmente…  
-"Guau…"fue lo único que dijo Seto, ya que se había quedado admirando tal arte…  
-"Sabia que te gustaría! n.n!"  
-"Gracias Mokuba… en verdad es muy bello…"-dijo palmándole la cabeza a su hermano menor y sonriéndole levemente; a lo cual Mokuba estaba todo happy n.n

-"Y no creas que me eh olvidado de ti Yami n.n!!!"-decía sacando otro paquete todo contento- "pero esto te lo daré a solas, así que vamos, vamos!" decía colocándose al lado de Yami, y comenzando a jalarlo de su manga para que lo siguiera  
-"Mokuba… espera… mi comida T.T"-decía Yami todo sad dejando su tenedor para seguir a Mokuba xD  
Seto miro algo curioso la escena… pero decidió no seguirlos, ya que si su hermano quería estar un rato a solas con Yami, era de mala educación inmiscuirse, así que simplemente siguió comiendo…

Ya en otra parte de la mansión, mas específicamente en el despacho de Seto, Mokuba habla todo happy a Yami.  
-"Por fin solos n.n"-decía todo contento  
-"Y que es eso que tanto me quieres dar Mokuba? o.o?"  
-"Pues veras…es esto!" decía extendiéndole el paquete, el cual tenia una forma algo extraña… pero Yami no dudo en tomarlo y procedió a abrirlo…

En el comedor, los demás chicos seguían comiendo y conversando acerca de los regalos tan finos y bellos que les había traído Mokuba; Seto por su parte estaba hablando por su celular con alguien que parecía ser de la compañía, así que no prestaba nada de atención a lo que conversaban sus invitados…y fue cuando se escucho un grito…

-"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Todos rápidamente se sorprendieron bruscamente, mirándose entre ellos algo asustados.

-"Me parece o ese fue Yami? O.O!!!"-preguntaba un muy preocupado Yugi. Seto al escucharlo, se paro rápidamente, dejando caer su celular al piso- "Uds. esperen aquí"-les decía al resto; y luego fue yendo velozmente a donde parecía haber venido el grito, el cual era en su despacho; entro muy bruscamente temiendo algo malo…

-"Que paso?!"-preguntaba con un tono de preocupación el mayor de los Kaiba; pero no pensó toparse con tal escena….

Era Yami, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con…una bola de pelos? O.o?

-"Hahahaha, mira Seto! no es liiiiiiindo???? n.n!!!"-decía Yami teniendo entre sus brazos a un gato de color blanco como la nieve y muy esponjosito, con ojitos azul cristal muy lindos n.n  
-"Que… es… eso?..."preguntaba entre-cortado Seto con un leve tono de ironía xD  
-"Como que 'que es'?, no ves que es un precioso gatito? n.n"-respondía Yami sin dejar de abrazar a su nuevo esponjosito amigo xD  
-"Ya se que es un gato…pero…por que un gato???!" –preguntaba Seto con una clara cara de "sácalo de aquí o lo convierto en tamal" xDDD  
-"Vamos Seto, es mi regalo para Yami, sabia que le gustaría, y atine n.n!"-contestaba todo sonriente Mokuba.  
-"Ah… Mokuba… no había algo mas sencillo para regalarle…como una planta?! ¬¬"  
-"o.o? que aburrido eres hermano xD"

Luego Yami se comenzó a acercar muy despacio donde Seto, hasta quedar frente a él…  
-"Se que a ti no te gustan los animales… y yo no puedo tener mascotas donde vive Yugi …pero…pero… T.T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-ponía su cara de perrito pobeshiiiiito xD  
-"No…."-decía con cara "por favor no! xD"- "no se puede quedar aquí, sabes que no tolero animales…"  
-"Lo se…pero….pero!!…. T.T!!!!!!!!"  
-"Yami…por favor….no me pongas esa cara…¬¬'"  
-"Pero…pero!!… T.T!!!!!!!!" (xDDD)

Luego de unos momentos de trabajarle el sentimiento(bien trabajado! xD) Seto dio su respuesta xD

-"Ah……………………………………………… -dio un gran suspiro…  
"Esta bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!, te lo puedes quedar!"-decía ogrin con gran desesperación ante tanta insistencia y pucheros de su Yami xD  
-"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Seto, gracias! T.T!!!"-decía con sus lagrimitas de cocodrilo para luego seguir acariciando a su amiguito- "Lo ves Momo, ogrin también te quiere n.n!"  
-"Oye…quien es ogrin?! ¬¬"  
-"o.o!, lo dije en voz alta? n.nU , ah pues… es… nadie! n.nU"  
-"¬¬ ….ah…..."-volvió a suspirar xD-"bueno ya se salieron con la suya, ahora apúrense en volver al comedor ¬¬"-decía Seto retirándose del despacho, sobandose la frente con sus dedos para aliviar un poco la tremenda migraña que había aparecido xD

Yami y Mokuba se quedaron unos instantes en el despacho para recoger algunos restos del paquete donde había venido Momo.

-"Si que nos costo algo de trabajo convencerlo xD"  
-"Seee, pero menos mal acepto n.n"  
-"Si, se ve que en verdad te quiere mucho Yami n.n"  
-"Si, lo se, hasta ah veces pienso que abuso de su cariño…como hoy! xD"  
-"xD nah, yo se que Seto lo hace todo renegando al comienzo, pero de buena fe al fin y al cabo n.n, y por cierto…-decía tratando de tomar un tono un poco mas serio-"dime, ya los demás lo "saben"? o.o?"  
-"o.o. pues no…aun no…"-decía haciendo un mini pucherito algo sad aun acariciando a Momo..., se quedo un rato pensado..."pero sabes que…"-decía levantando lentamente su vista para mirar a Mokuba con una expresión muy tierna sonriéndole- "creo que ya es hora de que todos lo sepan n.n"  
-"Oh! o.o en serio?! o.o!"  
-"Claro…; hoy Seto me ah demostrado por enésima vez que me ama…"-decía mirando a Momo unos instantes…-"y no seria justo seguir ocultando esto…"-luego se dirigió a la puerta con paso firmo y volteo a ver a Mokuba-" quiero que todos lo sepan… quiero que todos sepan que yo amo a ese hombre…quiero que todos sepan… que yo amo a Seto Kaiba"-decía con una gran sonrisa en los labios para luego salir del despacho, seguido por Mokuba hacia el comedor…

Continuara n.n!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Y la unica palabra que expliare de mi vocabularia es "sad" que es tirste xD (el ingles lo uso minimo por ke es mi talon de aquiles xD)

Weeeee. Tercer capitulo… me duelen los dedos … xD

Yami: Ohhhh, por fin me declaro n.n

Aya: Chiii n.n

Seto: …

Aya: Ohhh… esta tan feliz que no sabe que decir! xDD

Seto: ¬/¬

xD

Y procedere a responder los reviews n.n!

Shingryu Inazuma: o.o no te mates mujer xD, de hecho debo escribir ese lemon entre ellos (sino muero xD) ya llegara el capitulo, solo pido paciencia xD ya que no es mi fuerte y lo hago con mucho, pero muuuuuuuuucho esmero xD

Psique: Otra colega SetoxYami-cistica xD gracias por darte una vuelta en esta zona para escribirme n.n y espero que tu también te animes a publicar acá xP

Yami Rosenkreuz: Mujer, tienes razón, no eres linda… eres divina! xD termina tu Lively Motion por ke si no me mato! xD. Y si…pobre Seto...pero como le tengo muchísima mas preferencia a Yami precioso…me llega! xD. Y eso de porno gratis pa el resto…mmm… mejor no me des ideas!!! xDDD

Y de nuevo gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo para leer el producto de mi ocio… xD .Cuídense, las veré pronto n.n!


	4. Chapter 4

"Acepto"

Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece a mí, bla bla bla, le pertenece a su creador, bla bla bla. Y si se preguntan por que escribo un Seto x Yami, pues es simple: por que ellos rulean pe! ;D

Aya: Algo que quieran decirme antes del capitulo chicos:O

Yami: suerte! n.n

Seto: ¬¬

Aya: Tu cuando no y tu genio ¬¬… un día te voy a cambiar por una galleta soda xD

Seto: o.ó tan poco valgo? xD

-------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4! (mi numero favorito! n.n)

Volviendo al comedor, todos veían como Seto entraba sobandose la frente con una gran cara de frustración y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar o.o y todos estaba muy curiosos ya que querían saber a que se debió el grito, y por que Kaiba tenia una cara de mil demonios.

-"Kaiba-kun…estas bien? o.o"

-"Si Yugi…solo…necesito una aspirina…"

E inmediatamente una de las mucamas se le acerco con una pequeña bandeja en la cual había un vaso de agua y un par de calmantes.

-"Gracias Anyu…"-decía tomando las pastillas y todo el agua del vaso, para luego colocarlo de nuevo en la bandeja, y la chica procedió a retirarse.

-"Pero dinos hombre! Que fue ese grito??"-preguntaba muy ansioso Joey  
-"No es algo que tenga que ver contigo perro ¬¬"  
-"Kaiba maldito!!!..."  
Y justo antes de que comenzara de nuevo una de sus famosas peleas, entraba Yami con una sonrisa en sus labios, seguido por Mokuba, y cargando en sus brazos a su nuevo amiguito Momo.

-"Ohhhhhhhh, que kawaii!!" –decían todos al ver a ese gato que en verdad era adorable.

-"Tu se lo distes Mokuba?"-preguntaba Tea  
-"Sep! Es mi regalo kawaii para Yami kawaii n.n"  
-"Es muy lindo!"

Yami sonreía mientras llevaba a Momo en brazos y luego procedió a sentarse de nuevo en su sitio, lo cual también hizo Mokuba.

-"Nos tenias muy preocupados Yami, pensamos que te había pasado algo cuando te oímos gritar"-":O ,perdón Aibou, es que me emocione al ver a Momo xp"  
-"Así lo vas a llamar? "  
-"Sep, le queda bien n.n"  
-"Bueno, será mejor que acabemos de comer para seguir con la reunión, además Joey esta que se acaba todo xD"-decía Rebecca riendo un poco al ver como Joey no dejaba de meterse a la boca todo lo que podía.  
-"Si, Rebecca, tiene razón… además… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles después de la cena…"-decía Yami acariciando a Momo y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Todos parecían muy curiosos ante sus palabras; Seto levanto una ceja en expresión de duda y sintió que Mokuba lo miraba, este solo le regalo una sonrisa ; así que todos procedieron a terminar la cena.

Ya luego de un buen rato, todos se encontraban de nuevo en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, así que todos procedieron a tomar asiento en los sofás para poder conversar tranquila y amenamente.

-"La cena estuvo exquisita"-"Que bueno que te gusto Yugi n.n y espero que al resto también"  
-"Claro Mokuba, nunca eh probado tales platos tan suculentos n.n"-respondía Tea, a lo cual el resto también asintió.  
-"Y Mokuba, retomaras clases la próxima semana?"  
-"Claro!, me muero por ver a mis amigos de colegio y contarles a ellos como me fue también n.n"

Y así estuvieron un buen rato conversando y riendo de algunas anécdotas que les contaba Mokuba; cuando Tea comenzaba al ver a Yami de reojo, y notaba que el estaba sonriente y aun con Momo en sus brazos, y fue cuando se acordó de lo que había dicho en el comedor.

-"Por cierto Yami, que eso que nos querías comentar?"

A lo cual todos voltearon a ver a Yami con carita de curiosidad…; Mokuba lo miraba todo sonriente y Seto con algo de intriga…  
Yami levanto su vista para ver a sus amigos y les sonrió levemente y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas…

-"Pues… la verdad… es algo que debí contárselos hace mucho tiempo..."-decía mientras veía a Seto de reojo…

-"En serio?o.o"  
-"Sep… n.nU"  
-"Pero que es hombre?! Dinos de una vez que nos mata la curiosidad! xD" –decía algo bromista Joey  
-"Pues…yo…"  
-"Seeeee? O.o?"  
-"Yo…"  
Todos: "o.o???"  
…  
-"Estoy enamorado de alguien n.n"

Luego hubo un momento de silencio y se podía escuchar el sonar de los grillos… xD

…-"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???????????????????!!!!!!!!"- se pego un grito al cielo por parte de todos los presentes, ya que en verdad estaban en shock debido ante tal confesión de Yami, ya que el nunca en ningún momento demostró interés en ninguna chica en especial… (por que será??)Seto estaba con los ojos abiertos de pan en par(asi: O.O!), ya que no podía creer que Yami se confesara en ese mismo momento ante todos los presentes; Mokuba reía levemente ante la expresión de su hermano, al igual que Yugi xD

-"PE PE..PERO….!!!"-tartamudeaban algunos -"si a ti nunca te hemos visto cortejar a nadie, ni tomarle interés a nadie o.O…oh…amabas a alguien a escondidas? O.o!!!"  
-"Pues…sep n.n'"  
-"O.o, y nosotros que pensábamos que tenias algo con Yugi xDD"  
-"o.o?"  
-"lol"-cara de Yugi xD  
-"Bueno…a mi no me molestaría que Yugi estuviera con Yami n.n!"  
-"Rebecca… ¬¬'"  
-"Sorry amor…mi complejo yaoi xDDDD"  
-"Ah…. ¬¬'"

-"Pero dinos de una buena vez quien es?????????!!!!!!!"-protestaban todos

A lo cual, Tea, en estado que parecía de Trance, se levanto y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia Yami….

-"Yami…."  
-"Se??? o.o'"  
-"No… no sabia… no sabia que me amabas en secreto!!!! n.n!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-decía la muy tarada esta para luego abalanzarse sobre Yami abrazándolo (grrrr ¬¬) Momo se aparto rápidamente ya que lo aplastaban y fue directo a acomodarse en las piernas de Seto, el cual no le hizo caso, ya que miraba con furia tal escena delante de sus ojos ¬¬

-"Tea… espera! x.x!!!"  
-"No hay nada que explicar amor, yo también te amo n.n!!!!!!"

-"Ohhhhhhhhh :O" –decían todos al ver esa escenita shoujo entre Yami y Tea-"así que era Tea n.n, bueno es comprensible, siempre han sido buenos amigos.." comentaban algunos.  
Pero en un momento Mai se paro, y a aparto bruscamente a Tea del Faraón.  
-"Tonta!, no es de ti quien esta enamorado ¬¬"-dijo la rubia dejando a Tea con cara de : "o.o!!!"  
-"De que hablas cabeza hueca?? Por que me separas de mi Yami?? ¬¬ Seguro estas celosa!"  
-"Ja!, mira nada mas su cara de trauma!"-decía señalando al pobre Faraón que tenia su carita de x.x!"  
-"No es cierto, Verdad que solo me amas a mi Yami? T.T"-decía dirigiendo su mirada al Faraón.

Yami, procedió a parase lentamente de donde estaba sentado… y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Tea, le tomo muy tiernamente las manos sonriéndole…  
-"n.n!!!!"-Tea sonreía de felicidad. Y Seto estaba a punto de sacar una escopeta y probar si era verdad que de un solo balazo se podía romper un cráneo femenino xDDD. Cuando Yami procedió a decir…  
-"Sorry… no eres tu… n.nU"

A lo cual hubo otro gran momento de silencio…

-" LA CHOTEARON!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD"

Reían todos a todo pulmón al ver tal escena, a lo cual Tea se sonrojo totalmente y voltio a verlos a todos

-"CALLENSE BASURAS!!!!!!"-exigía esta toda roja ante tal roche xD  
-"Perdón Tea…"-decía entre risas Malik-"pero es que ibas toda tu segura a punto de besarlo y… y…"-siguió riendo xD  
Tea solo miraba al piso hecha toda un tomate y maldiciendo entre dientes a todos sus "amigos" xD

-"Perdón Tea… no era mi intención que se burlaran de ti… T.T"-"No…no te preocupes Yami… n.n#"- decía aun sonrojada y con miradas de odio hacia el resto; luego procedió a sentarse de nuevo en su sitio y a esperar a que todos se les pasara el chiste xD

-"Bueno Yami…"-decía Mai también entre risas xD-"ahora si dinos… quien es?"  
A lo cual todos pararon de reír levemente, quitándose las lagrimas producidas ante la risa para dirigir su vista hacia Yami

-"Pues…"-decía jugando con sus deditos algo sonrojado.  
-"No me digas que soy yo?¬w¬" –preguntaba sonriente   
-"o.o!, no Mai, tampoco eres tu xD"   
-"Bueno ya dinos de una vez o te torturemos hasta que confieses! ¬¬"  
Ante lo cual Yami procedió a parase al costado de donde estaba sentado Seto…

-"Amor…me quieren apalear T.T"-dijo tomando una de sus manos  
-"No te preocupes cariño, no lo harán…"-le decía el ojiazul sonriéndole levemente

…  
Y de nuevo, sileeeeeeeeeeeencio: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (xD)

-".. KE WEEEEENA! XDDDDDD!!!!!!"-comenzaron a reír todos de nuevo xD

-"Ya Yami, si nos sigues haciendo reír, nos vamos a morir a causa de que explote uno de nuestros pulmones xD, ya por fa, dinos de una vez, quien es? xD"-decía todo risas Joey.

Yami comenzó a hacer un pucherito…  
-"No me creen… -/-"-procedió a decir dirigiéndose a Seto  
-"No te preocupes, yo te ayudo"-luego procedió a parase del sofá, dejando a Momo en el piso, para luego acercarse muy lentamente hacia Yami; con una de sus manos levanto el rostro de su Yami sosteniéndole del mentón, y con su dedo pulgar comenzó a rozar los finos labios del Faraón…y luego procedió a dirigirles la mirada al resto…

-"Como se dice: ver para creer…" -y con una mirada muy sensual dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia Yami para besarlo muy repentina y apasionadamente, atrayéndolo mas hacia a el abrazándolo por la cintura. No le importaba para nada hacerlo en público, quería que todos vieran como poseía lo que era suyo, lo que le correspondía por derecho y por amor. Yami trato de separase rápidamente de el, ya que si bien el quería de una vez que todos supieran de su relación, tampoco era para compartir una escena tan intima, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, ya que el otro tenia mas fuerza, y sus besos eran tan embriagantes como el vino mismo, y tan dulces como la miel.

Luego de un breve momento, Seto separo sus labios muy despacio de los de Yami, sonriéndole quedamente, ya que de nuevo se había salido con la suya; por su parte Yami trataba de recobrar un poco el sentido, ya que aun se encontraba embaucado, y fue cuando por fin reacciono, se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y volvió rápidamente la vista hacia el resto, los cuales tenían la expresión de "El Grito" xD! (no han visto esa pintura?, acá les dejo el enlace: http://laspolillassabendemi. xD!

Seto no pudo evitar reír un poco para si xD y Yami se encontraba todo rojo tratando de explicarles.

-"Yo…yo… yo…-/////-!!!  
Seto! están en shock!... ¬////¬"

-"Por dios…que sensibles xD"

Y fue cuando se comenzó a escuchar como unos chillidos, y ambos voltearon a ver las primeras reacciones de los presentes; fue cuando Serenity, Mai y Rebecca reaccionaron.

-"OHHHH!!!"

Seto y Yami: "O.o!?"

-"Se… se… se les ve tan bien juntos:D"

Seto y Yami: "Oh! o.o!"

-"Eso explica varias cosas…"-decía pensante Joey quien también reaccionaba  
-"Claro, como por ejemplo esa miraditas perdidas, y el misterioso hecho de que Kaiba siempre esta que mira de reojo a Yami cada vez que se agacha a recoger algo ¬¬"

-"o.o! Seto!? ¬¬"  
-"…-silivido-" xD

-"Pero…no lo puedo creer"- se unía Bakura a la conversación- "uds. siempre han sido Némesis, aunque ya me parecía algo raro algunas cosas entre uds, pero no pensé que se debiera a esto o.o!"   
-"Si…bueno…yo se los quería contar antes…pero no sabia como u/u"   
-"Si te entendemos"-manifestaba Otogi- "pero en verdad…no lo podemos creer"  
-"Yo si lo puedo creer! n.n!"-decía toda happy Rebecca- "y quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo Yami, Seto! n.n!"

A lo cual los muchachos la miraron con un gesto de rareza, ya que comenzó a apegar a Yami mas al lado de Seto

-"Y ahora si me permiten"-luego procedió a sacar una cámara de se mochila-"digan: chesse!!!"

A lo cual Yugi se levanto de sus asiento y procedió a quitarle la camera rápidamente

-"Ni creas que vas a subir sus fotos a tu comunidad Forever Love ¬¬"  
-"Pero por que no?????? T.T serian la pareja del mes!:D ."  
-"¬¬'"

Yami quien aun estaba algo confuso ante tantas conversaciones distintas en el salón, procedió a acercarse a sus amigos y explicarles como se debía

-"En verdad lamento no habérselos dicho antes chicos, no era que no se los quisiera contar, solo que no me era tan fácil…"  
A lo cual Joey le sonrió amistosamente  
-"No te preocupes Yami, no nos hemos molestado para nada sobre eso hombre, tu eres nuestro amigo, y siempre lo serás"-termino de decir la frase posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Yami.  
-"Gracias"-decía un sonriente Faraón n.n  
-"Pero solo me queda una duda…"  
-"Seee? O.o"  
-"Por que justamente tenias que enamorarte de él???????? ¬¬ "-dijo señalando con una de sus manos a Seto

Seto que se encontraba cerca, comenzó a acercase a donde estaban Yami y Joey, y luego procedió a apartar a su precioso Yami del perro.

-"Lamento haberte ganado perro, pero yo siempre gano"-decía con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro" -"o.o!de ke hablas oye! A mi no me gustaba Yami ¬/¬"  
-"Ah no?... crees que no me eh dado cuenta como lo admiras cuando se queda dormido en clase? ¬¬"  
-"o.o! eso no es cierto! Yo solo…solo…"  
-"Joey? O.o!"  
-"No le hagas caso Yami, esta inventando cosas! Por eso lo odio, grrrr ¬/¬"

-"Dime Yugi"-preguntaba curioso Malik-"tu lo sabias todo este tiempo no?"  
-"Si, pero Yami me pidió el favor de no contárselos, al igual que Mokuba, lo siento"  
-"Si chicos, lo sentimos"-alegaba Moki-"pero esa información debían dárselos ellos mismos, y pues me alegro que por fin llegue el día!"-manifestaba alegremente el menos de los Kaiba

-"Pero…."-interrumpía Rebecca-"en si como fue que ocurrió???  
Como? Cuando? Donde? Por que? Hicieron yaoi????"-esas eran las preguntan tan inocentes de la pequeña duelista… xD

A lo cual Yami: -.-U Y Seto procedió a responder: -"Como cualquier pareja, ultimo torneo de KC, en el castillo Blue Eye's, por que lo amo, y pues…quieres saber no? ¬w¬"  
-"Seeee "-decía con ojos brillosos.  
-"Seto… ¬.¬"  
"Bueno…si quieren oír toda la historia, será mejor que tomen asiento"-expresaba con una sonrisa no muy sana en su rostro mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo en su sillón, jalando hábilmente a Yami para que quedara en su regazo, y lo abrazaba muy tiernamente.  
Los presentes se enrojecieron al mirar tal escenita y procedieron a tomar rápidamente asiento, ya que la curiosidad los carcomía por dentro (misma película de Alien xD) Pero había una persona que mascullaba algo entre dientes mientras tomaba asiento como el resto, pero con un aura algo maliciosa…

Continuara:O

----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hay esta mi tan sufrido 4 capitulo xD

Seto: Te demoraste en publicarlo, y eso que tenias mas de la mitad ya avanzado hace tiempo ¬¬

Aya: o.o ke rajón la gente ¬¬ además por si no sabes estaba muy ocupada con algo sumamente importante!

Seto: buscar tu conciencia? ¬¬

Aya: no, buscar tu virginidad bitch! xD

Seto: ah, pos…suerte! xD

Yami: Ya comenzaron a hablar estupideces -.-U

Aya: El huérfano comenzó! xD

Yami: Ya bueno; pero acaso eso taaan importante que estabas haciendo era esto?  
-///-

Aya:o.o! seeeeee:D

Seto: ah ver….

Yami y Aya: o.o?

Seto: oh….

Aya: o.o

Seto: divino…-mirando a Yami-, cuanto me cobras por hacer uno con el tema "Iris" ¬/¬

Aya: o.o! tas feeling! xD

Seto: solo hazlo y no te destruiré ¬¬

Aya:O , no te metas conmigo por que si no me uno con Yami Rozenkreuz para escribir un fic y te torturaremos misma película "Juego Macabro" xDDD

Bueno, y de nuevo agradecer a Yami Rosenkreuz y Shingryu Inazuma por sus comentarios super kawaiis! n.n! si algún día viajo fuera de Perú, solo seria para visitarlas xD (o si no ir a Japón y secuestrar al grupo RAPAN xD) Y también espero pronto mas de sus trabajos que son muy buenos n.n Cuidense y sigan apoyando mi ocio xD Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

"Acepto" 

Este es un Fanfic Yaoi de Yu-Gi-Oh Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla… le pertenecen a su creador bla bla bla…y si me preguntan por que escribo un Seto x Yami, pues la respuesta es fácil: Por que si! xD

Seto: Y mi lemon? ¬¬

Ayita: Ya estanis cerca hombre... ohohoho o.o

Seto: nice... :Dº

Aya: o.o xDDD

Yami: -///-

Capitulo 5! - dedicado a Yami Rosenkreuz por que chi n.n

Flash Back

Era un día muy festivo en KaibaLand, ya que había concluido el torneo de la KC "The Maximum Duel", y como es obvio, Yami, "El Rey de los Duelistas", hizo honor a su titulo manteniéndose como gran amo de los juegos. Todos festejaban su triunfo en las tribunas, y sus amigos lo felicitaban con gran gozo.

-"Muy bien Yami! Así se hace"  
-"No se podría esperar menos de ti"

-"Gracias muchachos"-decía nuestro campeón con una leve sonrisa en sus labios…pero no del todo estaba completamente jubiloso ante tanta honra hacia él.  
Y fue cuando uno de los encargados del torneo se le acerco

-"Disculpe señor Yami" –ante lo cual el Faraón volteó a verle- "solo vengo a informarle que debe pasar por el Castillo Blue Eye's a las 9pm para que se le pueda hacer entrega de su premio como campeón de los duelistas"

-"… No me interesa…"-decía aquel muchacho exótico sin muchos ánimos, con unos ojos que demostraban indiferencia mirando hacia otra parte.

-"Pero Yami!"-alegaba Yugi- "es un premio a tu esfuerzo! Me molestare si no vas por él!"

-"Ahhhh"-suspiro con resignación-"… Esta bien Aibou… solo por que tu me lo pides…"-luego giro para ver de nuevo al hombre que aun esperaba a una respuesta.

-"Dígale a su jefe que estaré a la hora exacta"-manifestó con un leve malestar, ya que prácticamente iría contra su voluntad…

A lo cual el hombre asintió y procedió a retirarse; e inmediatamente Yami y sus demás amigos se iban a algún lugar a festejar su triunfo; pero este último parecía no disfrutar para nada su gran triunfante victoria….

Horas más tarde, ya muy entrada la noche, un joven de cabello tricolor y ojos carmesí sumamente exóticos, entraba a un gran castillo en alguna parte de KaibaLand, leyendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño mapa de donde estaba la oficina a la cual debía ir.  
Pidió unas cuantas indicaciones al poco personal que quedaba, ya que todos se retiraban a sus hogares; y luego de pasearse unos momentos por tan bellas instalaciones, fue cuando llego a la oficina principal, en la cual lo habían citado. Llamo a la puerta…

-"Pase"-dijo una voz muy seria, una que el conocía perfectamente…

Procedió a abrir la puerta, y al entrar la cerró detrás suyo.

-"Muy bien Kaiba ya estoy aquí"-hablaba con un tono que no demostraba ningún sentimiento en particular...aunque por dentro fuera muy diferente.

-"Pero Faraón, por favor toma asiento"- indicaba el hombre, el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio, haciéndole un gesto a Yami indicándole el sofá que estaba delante de el para que se sentara.

Yami procedió a tomar asiento, y comenzó a mirar a Kaiba de reojo, quien tenía su vista fija en su laptop.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, solo se podía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj en la pared, y algo de bulla que provenía de la calle, muy leve; cuando fue que Yami rompió el silencio.

-"Cuanto tiempo mas planeas tenerme en espera? Yo no soy ninguno de tus empleados a los cuales los puedes hacer esperar el tiempo que te venga en gana"-manifestaba de una manera algo hostil mirándolo fijamente.

Seto al oírlo, levanto su vista para verlo, levantando una ceja en forma de sorpresa, ya que no esperaba tal reacción de aquel muchacho que siempre parecía ser muy amable con todos la mayoría del tiempo; aunque claro que conocía ese lado salvaje de Yami (el cual por cierto le encantaba) gracias a los diversos duelos que tuvo contra o con él.

-"Veo que alguien esta de mal humor"-bufo sonriendo un poco para luego cerrar su laptop y acto seguido procedió a dirigirse a tomar asiento frente de Yami, para poder conversar sobre negocios.

Comenzó a sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, lo cual era una chequera, y a buscar un lapicero en otro. Mientras destapaba la pluma para poder escribir, miraba a Yami de reojo, el cual lo miraba con unos ojos que demostraban un brillo en especial, ante lo cual Seto sonrió quedamente, y Yami al darse cuanta de eso se sonrojo levemente y giro su vista hacia otro lugar.

Luego de que Seto termino de escribir en el trozo de papel, lo rasgo por el borde, y se lo extendió a Yami para que lo cogiera. Este último lo tomo con algo de curiosidad y procedió a revisarlo.

-"Es un cheque por 50.000 dólares, ese es el premio que has ganado en este torneo Yami, y espero que…"-se detuvo en seco al hablar, ya que vio como Yami inmediatamente comenzó a romper aquel papel en un montón de pedacitos y los esparció por el suelo delante de Kaiba.

-"Tu dinero no me interesa para nada, y si eso es todo de lo que querías hablarme, me retiro"- y dicho al hecho, el joven se paro y comenzó a dirigirse rumbo a la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no regresar donde Kaiba…

Justo cuando poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, Seto lo detuvo con la voz

-"Espera!"-ordeno rápidamente comenzando a acercársele, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia- "insinúas de que mi dinero no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

-"Insinuó que tu dinero no puede darme lo que estoy buscando"-mencionaba aquel joven dirigiendo su vista hacia Seto con una mirada que reflejaba…desdicha?; luego procedió a girar la perilla, pero Seto había posado una de sus manos sobre la puerta cerrándola en el acto quedando al costado de Yami, el cual tenia una expresión de leve sorpresa, levantando su vista para ver a Seto.

-"Y entonces… que es lo que tu mas deseas?"-pregunto como un susurro, con un tono muy apacible, mientras miraba a Yami a los ojos, pero este le rehusaba la mirada.

-"Cuando me invitaste a venir a Estados Unidos me dijiste que debía venir por que sucedería algo "especial", pero claro, tu solo te referías al torneo…"- lo dijo con un tono de melancolía y coraje, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se ruborizo un poco e intento sacar a Seto de la puerta para poder salir, pero este inmediatamente lo tomo de los hombros y lo acorralarlo contra la puerta, a lo cual Yami se sorprendió abriéndosele un poco mas los ojos, y luego vio como peligrosamente Seto comenzaba a acercársele, quedando muy cerca, cara a cara.

-"Así de que por eso estuviste tan molesto conmigo todo este tiempo…"-mencionaba con un tono pícaro, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos; Yami solo agacho la vista para no tener que mirar esos zafiros azules en los cuales se podría perder si los enfrentaba. Luego se sonrojo al sentir bajar una de las manos de Seto hacia su cintura, y con la otra tomo su rostro para levantarle la vista y que lo vuelva a mirar. Tenia las mejillas ruborizadas y unas mirada sumamente preciosa

-"No sabes lo lindo que te ves ahora"-decía el ojiazul para luego, acto seguido, sus labios buscaron tiernamente los de Yami, comenzando a besarlo muy despacio, para que el otro no se asustara. Yami al sentir los labios de Seto saboreando los suyos, lo invadió una marea de sensaciones, se quedo estático por un momento, ya que se sorprendió ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero luego solo se dejo guiar por aquel momento que siempre había deseado; un poco tímido comenzó a corresponder lentamente el beso. Saborear los labios de Seto era sumamente de delicioso, podía sentir ese sabor embriagante al besarlo, y cada vez el momento se hacia mas intenso. Seto al notar que Yami comenzaba a corresponderle, profundizo más el beso comenzando a hacerlo mucho mas apasionado y lujurioso, ahora su lengua invadía la boca de Yami, jugando picaramente con la suya; luego comenzó a presionar más su anatomía contra la del Faraón, y tomándolo mas firmemente por la cintura con ambas manos. Yami se arqueo levemente al sentir mas el cuerpo de Seto contra el suyo y sus manos acariciando sus caderas. Entonces ya fue cuando solo el cuerpo actuaba y no la mente; Yami levanto sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Seto abrazándolo y así acercar mas su rostro; ahora el beso se volvía salvaje, ya que ninguno podía controlarse ante tanta excitación. Leves gemidos salían de sus bocas. Pero fue hasta luego de unos momentos que sus pulmones ya no soportaban estar sin aire, y fue cuando ambos se separaron con un leve gemido dejando sus ojos cerrados pero sus frentes juntas sin soltarse del abrazo en el que se habían sumergido.

Luego…

Flash Back interrumpido!

-------------------------------------------

-"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-gritaban algunas chicas interrumpiendo a Kaiba bruscamente en su relato xD

-"No interrumpan!!!!"-gritaba el resto

-"Pero es que…es que…"-decía Rebecca toda happy revoloteando xD –"la historia esta tan buen que no me pude contener!!!!! nwn!!!!! Seto! eres un excelente narrador! nwn!!!"

-"Demasiado bueno creo…"-alegaba Yami completamente hecho un tomate, aun sentado en el regazo del CEO, mirándolo con cara de odio ¬//¬#

-"Gracias"-respondía este con cara de violador empedernido xD –"pero creo que la historia es demasiado para sus pobres mentes, quieren que la dejemos hay nada mas?"

-"Si, ya córtala! ¬///¬#"

-"Ni se te ocurra cortárnosla ahora Seto Kaiba…"-decían en coro Rebecca, Mai, Serenity y Yami Rosenkreuz????que tenían una energía maligna alrededor viendo con cara de zombis a Seto, y con puños alzados xD

-"Hay no… esa loca de donde salio???"

-"Hoooooooooooa, asenpasuchi estreñido! xDDD"- y luego vuelvo a su compu pa seguir siendo una sumisa lectora xDD

Detrás del telon! xD:

-"Ta ke…hasta en fics ajenos jode!!!!"

Aya: Callate y sigue contando nomas oe infeliz! xD

Volviendo a la hisotira! xD

-" Bueeeeeeeno, ah pedido del publico :D" (xDD)

-"Seto de la… ¬//////¬#"

--------------------------------

Retomando el Flash Back xD

Luego de unos momentos de silenció, Seto comenzó a levantar una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Yami, mientras este tenia muy ruborizadas las mejillas.

-"Ya ves?... yo no te mentí"- alegaba Seto dándole un beso en la frente y haciéndole pequeñas caricias en la cintura, a lo cual Yami comenzó a reír un poco.

-"Kaiba!, no hagas eso… soy muy cosquilludo… -///-" decía mientras controlaba las manos de Seto y se sonrojaba aun mas.

-"Vaya, pero ke interesante"- pronunciaba poniendo una mirada picara mientras cargaba a Yami entre sus brazos, a lo cual este ultimo se sorprendió totalmente, viendo a Kaiba completamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-"Kaiba! que crees que haces???"-gritaba todo avergonzado comenzando a forzajear un poco para que lo soltara, pero claro que Seto tenia mas fuerza, y comenzó a dirigirse rumbo a la puerta.

-"Si no me llamas por mi nombre, no te respondo"- le sonreía mientras le pedía amablemente que gire la perilla de la puerta para poder salir con Yami cargado.

-"Seto…. que pretendes?..."

-"Lo que siempre eh querido, hacerte mió"-alegaba el ojiazul, cerrándosele la puerta al salir, y dirigiéndose al lugar donde tenia planeado pasar el mejor momento de su vida.

Continuara n.n

-------------------------------

Rebecca: Nooooooooooooooo! La cortas en la mejor parte!!!! TT!

Aya: o.o sorry Becky xD, será pa el capitulo que viene T.T

Seto: Matala! ¬¬#

Aya: Si me matan…nadie la continua n.n!

Seto:… nadiea la toca! ¬¬#

Aya: Ta bien Seto, tas bien entrenado xD

Seto: Y cambiando de tema… que hacia Yami Rosenkreuz por aki???????? ¬¬

Aya: o.o hermanas unidas, jamás serán vencidas! xD

Seto: entre uds dos me van a sacar canas… no pueden chapar un avión e irse al diablo juntas??

Aya: o.o pos no… aun no hay ruta especifica para ese sitio xDDD

Y bueno, gracias a todas por sus reviews tan kawaii n.n!!!! sorry por la demora! Mi neurona se emborracho con mucho dulce xD y como ven tuve de invitada a Yami por aki, lo cual alegro mucho Seto xDDD y sorry a Shingryu Inazuma por joder tanto a Seto… sorry… es mi razón de vivir xD , cuídense! Y espero subir el capitulo que sigue en estos días!


	6. Chapter 6

Acepto6

"Acepto"

Este es un Fanfic Yaoi de Yu-Gi-Oh Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla… le pertenecen a su creador bla bla bla…y si me preguntan por que escribo un Seto x Yami, pues la respuesta es fácil: Por que el Seto x Yami siempre rulea:D

Seto: …

Aya: o.o'

Seto: solo escribe…¬w¬

Aya: …ok… ¬w¬

Yami: o.ó?!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6!

Seto se detuvo de nuevo de improvisto en su relato ante nuevos gritos por parte de las chicas xD

-"No mas por favor!"-se expresaba toda sonrojada Serenity tapándose el rostro e imaginando que era lo que seguía en la historia xD

-"Estas loca mujer???"-le gritaba Rebecca- "esto no me lo pierdo por nada!" y rápidamente busco dentro de un de sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser…un grabadora de voz? o.ó!?- "Muy bien Seto, decías?? n.n!!!"-preguntaba acercándose mas a la pareja para poder "oír" mejor xD

-"Pues si, yo decía que"-pero fue de nuevo interrumpido, pero esta vez por Yami, que levanto sus manos rápidamente para peñiscarle las mejillas y comenzar a estirarlas y estirarlas!

-"SETO!!! Si sigues hablando te juro de que me las pagaras muy caro!!!! ¬/////¬"

Todos comenzaron a reír levemente ante esa pequeña divertida riña de pareja; e inmediatamente Seto atrapo las manos traviesas de su Yami para tranquilizarlo.

-"Esta bien, esta bien"-le decía para calmarlo- "Lo siento Rebecca, no me dejan xD"

-"TOT!" (xD!!)

-"Pero lo que si puedo decir es…"-luego la mente se Seto traía los recuerdo de esa noche, y una sonrisa risueña se mostró en su rostro mirando con total ternura a su Yami- "es que esa noche fue inolvidable…"- acto seguido beso el dorso de una sus manos.

Todos miraban aquellas expresión de colegiala enamorada en Kaiba, y estaban horrorizados! xD

-"OO!!!OH POR DIOS! En verdad esta enamorado! O.O!" (xDDD)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Recuerdos de una noche de verano…

En otra habitación del castillo Blue Eye's se encontraban dos jóvenes que se miraban con un brillo especial en los ojos. Mientras el más alto le acariciaba lentamente el rostro, el otro solo se sonrojaba muy tímido, ocultando rápidamente su rostro, sin poder mirarlo directamente.

-"Por que tan de repente…?"

-"…No es de ahora. Desde la vez que me derrotaste por primera vez, no te pude sacar de mi mente, había algo en ti…, tu mirada, tu furia, tu pasión…, todo me encanto de ti desde ese momento, tarde algo en darme cuenta, pensé que solo era locas ideas mías…pero cada vez pasado el tiempo, era mas mi deseo, mi locura, mi fanatismo…".Luego muy tentadoramente comenzó a acercar sus labios muy cerca de su acompañante- "además…no me digas, que no sientes lo mismo por mi?"-le decía hablándole muy cerca, y podía oler perfectamente ese aroma tan agradable parecido al jazmín que emanaba.

-"Pues yo…"

Y mientras Yami pensaba en su respuesta, Seto comenzaba a acorralarlo.

-"Yo..."

-"Si?..."

Y fue cuando Yami le dio la espalda completamente avergonzado ante la situación.

-"No me presiones...me siento intimidado..."-fue lo único que dijo agachando su vista con pensamientos muy confusos. Que estaba haciendo? por fin Seto le abría el corazón y el simplemente lo ignoraba?

Pero Seto sabia de que su pobre Yami solo estaba aturdido ante el cambio tan abrupto de los hechos; así que se le acerco poco a poco y lo abrazo tiernamente por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en un de sus hombros; a lo cual Yami se sobresalto muy tímido, pero acepto el abrazo, posando sus manos lentamente sobre las de Seto.

-"Se que quizás te sorprendí...pero créeme"-decía mientras lo abraza mas hacia el -"yo te amo"

Yami al escuchar tal declaración por parte de Seto...la persona mas calculadora y fría que creyó conocer perfectamente, se derrumbo completamente, ya no le quedaba duda, en verdad lo amaba, y al mismo tiempo este le correspondía. Así que muy lentamente Yami retiro los brazos de Seto de su cintura, a lo cual el mas alto se sorprendió, temiendo que se marcharía; pero este muy lejos de hacer lo que Seto pensaba, se giro para tenerlo frente a frente y mirarlo ahora con una nueva expresión.

-"Si, tienes razón..., hemos sido unos tontos al darnos cuanta recién luego de tanto tiempo…"-termino de decir con una sonrisa en los labios, a lo cual

Seto sonrió ligeramente.

-"Pues mas tonto fuiste tu, ya que casi terminas siendo pareja de Tea ¬¬'"

-"o.o! oye, eso no es cierto!, el tonto eres tu por casi ser pareja de

Ishizu ¬¬"

-"o.o! perdón??? quien carajo te dijo eso? xD"

-"Todo el mundo pensaba que había algo entre uds ¬¬"

-"Mmm... y con todo el mundo, también te debo agregar a ti en la lista?"-preguntaba con un tono muy pícaro.

-"Pues...yo..."

-"Ah..., no me dirás que estabas celoso?"

-"!!!, ni te creas la gran cosa Seto Kaiba ¬//¬ además para que lo sepas yo"

Pero ya no pudo decir mas, por que Seto había buscado sus labios con desesperación, besándolo muy apasionadamente; no llamo a su Faraón para conversar sobre rumores de parejas ni nada por el estilo, solo quería estar con el, declararle su amor, probar su ser...

Yami ahora que por fin aclaraba sus dudas, no se quedo atrás y respondió con igual devoción el beso, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de, ahora, su nuevo amante, el cual lo hacia dar respingos de placer con cada uno de sus actos y caricias.

Seto lentamente comenzó a guiarlo hacia el lecho, donde rompió el beso para tenderlo sobre la cama, viéndolo de donde se encontraba como si estuviera viendo al ser mas bello y hermoso que jamás haya visto.

-"Que tanto me ves? -//-" pregunto sumamente avergonzado Yami, al notar como

Seto lo observaba de pies a cabeza hay tendido (esta viendo su pose virgen por ultima vez!!! xDD)

-"En verdad eres lo mas bello que han visto mis ojos…"-respondía con una

sonrisa en los labios, comenzando a acercársele lentamente, como un gato que aprisiona su presa-"y ese sonrojo te hace ver aun mas divino"-termino decir notando que Yami se enrojecía mucho mas.

-"Tonto -//-" -luego con una de sus manos tomo el mentón de Seto para volverlo a besar, atrayéndolo mas sobre el, y notando que éste disfrutaba ahora de la situación.

Así fue como Seto comenzó a devorárselo a besos; y mientras, muy hábilmente, comenzaba a despojarlo de esas prendas tan molestas para aquel momento. Primero le retiro completamente la chaqueta, lo cual fue fácil por que Yami se lo permitía completamente.

-"Estas muy colaborador"-decía con un tono muy pícaro, dándole pequeños besos tras la oreja, a lo cual Yami se excitaba mas.

-"Y tu estas muy echi…¬//¬"

-"Pues…que esperabas de esta noche?"-termino de decir, para luego buscar el cuello de Yami, besándolo con apasionamiento, y dejando leves marcas en el.

-"…Seto!" -Entre mas profundas eran las caricias de ambos, mas molesta eran las ropas que traían puestas; Así que Seto sin dejar de besar a Yami, siguió despojándolo completamente de sus prendas, a lo cual Yami no se negó, pero si estaba algo avergonzado, así que trato de taparse un poco con una de las sabanas. Seto solo le sonrió tiernamente, ya que se le veía tan cute todo sonrojado ocultando su magnifico cuerpo. Seto sabia que no era justo para su Yami estar solo en esa situación, así que se separo lentamente de el, y procedió a comenzar a desabotonarse la camisa, pero Yami lo detuvo.

-"Espera"-ordeno Yami, sentándose para acercarse mas a el.

-"Quitarte la ropa solo es tarea mía..."-decía con una expresión muy sensual, mientras comenzaba a quitarle lentamente la camisa.

-"Oh perdón, que tonto soy"-le respondía con una leve sonrisa, llenando de besos su hombro mientras este lo desvestía.

Tener el cuerpo desnudo de Yami tan pegado al de el lo provocaba aun mas, lo encendía como si su cuerpo ardiera en llamas; así que ni bien Yami termino muy provocadoramente de acabar con sus ropas, lo recostó de nuevo en la cama, volviendo a buscar sus labios, besándolos con pasión, para luego bajar por su cuello y seguía hacia su pecho, donde se entretuvo besándolo y lamiéndolo.  
Yami acariciaba sus cabellos, despeinándolos debido a toda la excitación que sentía en ese momento, y soltando leves gemidos, lo cual excitaba mas a su CEO, así que esté ultimo decidió seguir bajando hasta llegar al vientre, que por cierto era magnifico, tan bien formado, suave y blanca como todo el resto de su piel. Se entretuvo hay dando leves mordiscos y susurrándole cosas a la altura del ombligo.

-"Habrá alguna parte de ti que no sea exquisita?" –decía mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su cintura, la cual…Ra! era sumamente esbelta y provocadora.  
Hasta que se topo por fin con la entrepierna de Yami, la se encontraba muy excitada debido a las caricias y demás servicios que le brindaba Seto al precioso cuerpo de su Faraón. Así que muy lentamente le proporciono pequeños besos, y luego sin previo aviso introdujo su miembro a su boca, comenzando con un exquisito sube y baja, ante lo cual Yami arqueo la espada, comenzando a morderse el dorso de una de sus manos para evitar gemir con fuerza; mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba a la sabana, moviéndose un poco casi al compás con el cual su pareja lo excitaba.

-"Rayos!!..."-grito Yami al sentir que Seto le daba leves mordidas, para excitarlo aun mas; así que sintió que comenzaba a venirse, tanto placer lo estaba comenzando a enloquecer, y no podía dejar de temblar levemente ante toda la excitación que sentía. Luego de unos instantes se pudo escuchar un grito de sumo placer que lleno toda la habitación, ante lo cual Seto sonrió ampliamente, limpiándose los labios de la semilla de su Faraón, y viendo como este lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, al igual que los labios, con algo de sudor en todo su cuerpo.

-"Uhm… delicioso"-se expresaba mientras recorría por ultima vez sus labios con su lengua, para luego acercarse mas encima de Yami y besarlo profundamente para que este se relajara.

-"En verdad, si te pudieras ver en estos momentos…, estas súper sexy"-le decía dándole pequeños besos, ante lo cual Yami sonrió algo tímido y avergonzado

-"Eres…todo un echi…"-le decía Yami con una leve sonrisa, sonrojado viendo como Seto lo miraba y acercaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro

-"Gracias"-respondía mientras acercaba dos de sus dedos a los labios de Yami- "lámelos, o si no…te dolerá mas"-le decía con un sonrisa muy picara, viendo como Yami se sorprendió un poco ante ese comentario, pero de igual forma comenzó a lamerlos muy sensualmente. Luego de unos momentos, Seto retiro sus dedos de su boca y comenzó a dirigir muy traviesamente su mano hacia la cintura de Yami, bajando un poco mas encontró su entrada, y procedió a meter uno de sus dedos, esperando a que su Yami se relajara ante la invasión, y acto seguido metió uno mas, comenzando a prepararlo para la penetración.

-"Puede que esto te duela un poco al comienzo…"-le expresaba mirándolo muy tiernamente, y con algo de duda; hacer suyo a Yami era lo que siempre había deseado en este tiempo, pero no quería causarle ningún dolor en esta noche tan especial.

-"Tonto…puedes hacerme lo que tu quieras"-respondía con una sonrisa algo sádica Yami xD, ante lo cual Seto se sorprendió levemente o.o (seee, Yami masoquista! Kya!)

-"Bueno, viendo la aprobación ¬w¬"-y luego en acto sumamente audaz, Seto acomodo muy delicadamente las caderas de Yami, y procedió a entrar en el, muy despacio, viendo como su Yami reaccionaba.

-"Aaaawwwwwww!!" –Yami se arqueo nuevamente ante la acción, y no pudo evitar llenar toda la habitación con un grito que combinaba placer y algo de dolor. Unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y Seto se detuvo en el acto, no quería para nada hacerle el amor a Yami si este sufría…

-"Estoy bien…solo…dame un momento…"-le pedía Yami mientras retomaba algo de aire, y levanto una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su CEO – "ni pienses que te iras esta noche sin hacerme todo lo que yo quiera"-le decía sonriéndole picaramente ante lo cual Seto se volvió a sorprender oO, y comenzaba a pensar de que su Yami sabias mas cosas de esto que el mismo xDD

-"Como ordenes amor"- y acto seguido comenzó a embestirlo primero despacio, para que Yami se acostumbrara al ritmo; luego al ver que de la boca de su preciosidad solo salían gemidos de placer, comenzó a aumentar el momento, embistiéndolo con mas fuerza y mas rápido. La reacción en Yami era la misma, gemidos mucho mas fuertes y mas intensos, lo cual hacia excitar mas a Seto, y procedió a tomar con mas firmeza sus caderas para hacer de aquel momento, una orgía de placer intenso. Hasta que luego de unos momentos, muy hábilmente tomo a Yami por la espada, para sentarlo aun sobre su miembro erecto, ante lo cual Yami se aferro a el en un abrazo, y no podía evitar gemir aun mas, ya que ahora era Seto quien lo ayudaba en el vaivén debido al cambio de posición.

-"Solo…un poco mas!" –le susurraba al oído a su Yami, para al final darle una gran estocada, ante lo cual Yami por instinto, no pudo evitar morderle fuertemente el hombro a Seto para evitar gritar, con lagrimas en los ojos debido al orgasmo.

-"Awwww" –protesto levemente Seto ante la reacción de su Yami, con una leve mueca entre dolor y placer en el rostro, terminando de salir de su Yami, habiendo dejado ya su semilla dentro de el.

-"Seto…"-susurraba muy cerca de su oído, muy exhausto y aun abrazándose a el-"me ensuciaste…"-luego procedió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos algo cansado "pero…me encanto"-le decía con una mirada de cansancio y lujuria combinada, y ya Seto no pudo evitar reír levemente, en verdad su Yami no era tan púdico como el pensaba xD

-"Vaya, que bueno, por que ahora esto es lo que haremos todas las noches"-le decía en un tono medio sádico, ante lo cual Yami solo sonrió aun cansado y se dio cuenta que tenia un sabor amargo en los labios, se llevo una de sus manos a el, y se dio cuenta que tenia algo se sangre… entonces inmediatamente vio el hombro de Seto, y se dio cuenta que lo había mordido demasiado fuerte, ya que sangraba levemente.

-"Seto…"-decía con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose culpable de haber lastimado a su pareja…

-"No te preocupes Yami"-luego se acerca a sus labios, hablando muy quedamente junto a ellos-"este será mi mas preciado recuerdo"-y luego procedió a besarlo muy tiernamente, secando sus lagrimas y recostándose sumamente cansados, abrazados, ya que ahora ellos solo eran uno.

Fin del recuerdo

------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto solo estaba hay…viendo a su Yami con una mirada de… lujuria?, ante lo cual Yami se… asusto xD

-"Seto… que estas recordando?... ¬///¬#"

-"Yo? naaada"-silvido (xD)

-"Grrrrrrrrrrr ¬////¬#"

Luego inmediatamente Yami se levanto del regazo de Seto, y procedió a dirigirse a la salida- "iré por algo de tomar a la cocina, y espero! que no abras la boca para nada hasta que vuelva ¬//¬"- a lo cual Seto solo le guiño muy sexy y procedió ah ver como su joya se retiraba del salón. Y luego de unos breves momentos, Tea se levanto de su asiento, siendo notada recién luego desde hace buen rato.

-"Yo…debo ir al baño"- y procedió a salir con un semblante algo apático, y Mokuba solo le comento donde estaba el baño, pero pareció que ella no escucho.

Luego de unos instantes, aprovechando la ausencia de Yami, comenzó a acocarse muy sigilosamente a Kaiba, y este la miraba con cara de : Oo? (xD), y entonces ella se sentó muy cerca de él –"muy bien Kaiba, vamos escupe! Que paso esa noche?? n/n"- ante lo cual Seto sonrió un poco y comenzó a acercarse mas a ella, como para querer susurrarle algo.

-"No…te…di…re…naaaaaa…..da"- ante lo cual Rebecca hizo todos los pucheros que se sabia, y volvió al lado de Yugi con un aura negativa alrededor xD

En otra parte de la mansión Kaiba, Yami se encontraba en la cocina, buscando algo de jugo de naranja en la refrigeradora, cuando escucho que alguien entraba en donde se encontraba, así que volvió su vista hacia el sonido y se sorprendió ver a Tea hay.

-"Yami…tenemos que hablar…"

Continuara

----------------------------------

Wa, capitulo 6! (me sonó a Star Wars xD), lamento la demora ( de nuevo!) pues tengo una buena excusa!!!! Estaba haciendo un video de Yami! n.n!!!!

Yami: de mi? n/////n

Aya: seeeeeeee! Por ke eres tan cute!!! Kyaaaa!!! Te como! xD

Seto: oe… recuerda que estoy aca ¬¬#

Aya: si lo se, pero me llega al… xDD

Seto: por otra parte… bonito capitulo… ¬w¬

Aya:… ¬w¬

Yami: …../////….

Seto: por esta vez…me caes bien xD

Aya: o.o! asi agradeces mi tan sudado esfuerzo??? Yo no kiero tu amistad!!! Kiero tu dinero!!! xDDD

Weee, y de nuevo gracias a todos por leerme (o bueno, a ellos xD) y espero que me tengan paciencia pa subir lo que sube xD aunque ya me será mas fácil, ya que pase mi prueba de fuego con el lemon xD ahora que querra esa bitch de Tea con mi Yami ¬¬, lo sabran…cuando me venga mas inspiración xD. Se cuidan! n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Acepto 7

Este es un Fanfic Yaoi de Yu-Gi-Oh Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla… le pertenecen a su creador bla bla bla…y…por ke escribo un seto x Yami?... pos… no se… o.o por ke desperdicio mi tiempo escribiendo sobre seto? si puedo hacer una historia netamente sobre Yami? xDD

Seto: no te preocupes, yo también te adoro como a un cayo en uno de mis pies ¬¬

Aya: tu no tienes pies, tu tienes patas, animal! xD

Seto: aggg, ke debo hacer para que tu y tu hermana dejen de joderme durante toda la eternidad? ¬¬

Aya: fácil, solo danos a Yami…n////n (baba)! xDD

Seto: púdrete! Prefiero que me sigan jodiendo ¬¬

Aya: ah bueno, lalalalala (glob) xDDD

--------------------------------------------------------  
Capitulo 7

En otra parte de la mansión Kaiba, Yami se encontraba en la cocina, buscando algo de jugo de naranja en la refrigeradora, cuando escucho que alguien entraba en donde se encontraba, así que volvió su vista hacia el sonido y se sorprendió ver a Tea hay.

-"Yami…tenemos que hablar…"

-"Tea?.."

Volviendo a la sala, todos chismoseaban algo en susurro entre ellos, mirando de reojo a Kaiba, como queriendo preguntarle algo…pero con miedo a que este los aniquilase por entrometidos o algo por el estilo xp.

-"Si se preguntan si fue por él que volví a la escuela, si, tienen toda la razón.  
Si se preguntan por que yo tampoco les comente nada sobre nosotros, es fácil, yo no les tenia por que comentar si quiera algo ¬¬  
Y si se preguntan si Yami aun es virgen…que se los diga el" (xDD)

Y ante esas respuestas, se quedaron sumamente callados, con un leve sonrojo ya que pareciese que Kaiba les haya leído las mentes xD. Pero aun había una personita que no se conformaba con las respuestas que acababa de dar el grandioso señor Kaiba (nóteseme el sarcasmo xD)

-"Lo que yo quiero saber es que si eres buena pareja para Yami! ¬.¬"

-"!!!??? Se puede saber que diablos insinúas Rebecca? ¬¬"

-"Pues conociendo, tu eres del tipo frió y calculador, como se si tu eres quien realmente pueda hacerlo feliz? ¬¬"

-"Insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para darle felicidad? ¬¬"

-"Quizás…, tu sabes. Quizás Yami es demasiado para ti (jo!) xD"

Entonces todo el mundo vio como a Kaiba se le comenzaba a salir el demonio que tenia por dentro, así que inmediatamente Yugi corrió al lado de su linda Rebecca para interponerse a la furia de este.

-"Kaiba, vamos… ella solo bromea n.n', verdad Rebecca?"

-"Pues claro, pero como siempre aquí Don Amargadin se toma todo muy en serio xD"

-"¬¬"

-"Por cierto Kaiba"-interrumpía Mai-"si Yami no hubiese pensado decirnos sobre uds. hoy; a ti no te hubiera molestado esperar mas tiempo?"

-"Pues la verdad no, el que uds lo supieran o no me era irrelevante, siempre y cuando Yami estuviera a gusto con la situación"

"Hmm, una típica respuesta que solo tu podías dar Kaiba"-respondía en forma muy contenta, orgullosa por tal respuesta de Kaiba, ante lo cual este solo le hizo un gesto de cortesía a la mujer, para luego dirigir su vista Mokuba.

-"Por cierto…"-decía mirándolo frunciendo un poco el ceño-"ya hablaremos luego de tu castigo por haber traído esa cosa"-decía señalando a Momo, el cual se encontraba jugando con las cortinas del salón.

-"o.O!, piensas castigarme por eso Seto??TOT"

-"Pues claro. Gracias a que tu trajiste eso, Yami se encariño al mismo instante con el, y no pude negarme a que se lo quede, así que alguien debe pagar ¬¬"

-"Eres muy cruel hermano…T.T"-le recriminaba en tono de victima- "No importa, luego le diré a Yami de que de nuevo te convenza para que no me castigues xD"

Y ante esas palabras Seto le dirigió una mirada asesina, ante lo cual el pobre comenzó a sudar la gota gorda, mientras se dirigía presuroso a la puerta.

-"Etto…bueno, creo que me iré a cambiar de ropa para estar mas casual en la reunión… n.nU, ya vengo!"- y acto seguido salio del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, para así huir de la furia de su tan lindo hermano mayor.

-"Que inteligente…"-dijo para si Kaiba, mientras procedía a levantarse de su asiento, y tomar en sus manos al dichoso gato para que deje de arruinar sus tan finas cortinas italianas; para luego dirigirse también rumbo a la puerta, ante lo cual todos se sobresaltaron.

-"Espera!"-gritaron todos.

-"Que le piensas hacer al pobre gato Kaiba-kun?!"-preguntaba Yugi con un notorio tono de preocupación, mirándolo con una leve expresión de horror xDDD

-"Será mejor que lo dejes donde estaba Kaiba!"

Entonces Seto volteo a mirarlos con una ceja levantada, en señal de incredulidad a lo que escuchaba.

-"Solo lo voy a llevar a la habitación de Yami, bestias ¬¬#. Ya si hay rompe algo, será obligación de su mismo dueño responder"

Y luego de esas palabras, hubo un momento de silencio total…Para luego ser roto por una gran pregunta formulada por todos a la vez

-"!¿Yami tiene una habitación aquí?! O.O"

Fue entonces cuando Kaiba se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más… (Idiota! xDD / Seto: tu lo serás ¬¬# /Yami: ambos lo son n.n / Seto y Aya: o.O! TOT)

-"Esto quiere decir que uds. ya tenían desde hace ya muy buen tiempo escondida su relación!"-alegaba Joey.

-"Y yo que pensé que uds. solo se veían desde hace poco!"-manifestaba Rebecca sorprendida.

-"Entonces….uds. ya…"-decía algo pausadamente Mai, mirando de reojo a Kaiba, con una leve mirada picara en el rostro; ante lo cual, el resto también lo hizo con sus enormes ojos de plato o.O!

Kaiba se maldijo por dentro, ahora apenas su querubín volviera a la sala, lo invadirían de preguntas, y luego el se vengaría consigo. Yami podría ser todo lo bueno que fuera, pero sabia que no se libraría de esta; así que decidió poner las cosas en claros antes de que siga la conversación.

-"Escuchen bien, saldré a dejar este gato en su habitación, por que si, si tiene una habitación aquí; y regresare inmediatamente. Y s se les ocurre incomodar a Yami con su sarta de preguntas, les juro que los cazare a cada uno de uds. mañana y a pesar de no gustarme mancharme mi ropa de cosas tan desagradables como sangre, créanme…me importara un comino…¬¬#"-ante lo cual obtuvo miradas de horror en sus rostros, mientras varias gotas de sudor aparecían también xD-"Parece que me entendieron"-termino de decir Seto mientras procedía a salir del salón.

-"Bueno…alguien quiere jugo? n.nU"

-"Ah si si, yo!"-respondían todos en coro xD

-----------

En otra parte de la mansión, un joven entraba a una habitación con una linda mascota en brazos, dejándola sutilmente sobre la cama de de esta.

-"Bueno, ya estas aquí, ya se encariñaron contigo, ya no puedo hacer nada ¬¬"-se decía para si con algo de frustración, observando a Momo, la causa de su nueva migraña.

El gato por su parte comenzó a caminar unos momentos por la cama, comenzando a olerla mientras lo hacia, lo cual le causo curiosidad a Seto, quien mira con mucha curiosidad los movimientos del minino. Y luego de uno breves segundos, el gato se acurrucó en aquella cama, y ronroneo como un pequeño minino en señal de sentirse a gusto. Entonces Seto termine sonriendo un poco ante ese gesto.

-"Lo se… huele bien cierto?"-decía mientras miraba de nuevo al gato quien ahora dormía placidamente en la cama de Yami.

Entonces Kaiba procedió a salir de la habitación, luego bajando por las escaleras para dirigirse de nuevo a la sala, pero primero decidió pasar por la cocina, para servirse un vaso de agua y tomarse otro calmante. Se disponía a entrar cuando escuchó una conversación.

-"Seguro que esta bien que hagamos eso Tea, Seto se molestara…"

-"No te preocupes, además… no se lo diremos"

Seto se sorprendió notoriamente por aquellas frases que estaba oyendo… Podía oír claramente la voz de su preciosa pareja, y la de esa arpía que siempre lo había querido conquistar, hablando de algo que parecía sumamente mas que sospechoso para el…esto no tenia buena pinta.  
Molestar? Que podrían hacer ellos que lo molestara?...no…no podía ser…Entonces Seto se sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de quitarse ideas totalmente absurdas. El amaba a Yami, y sabia que este le correspondía de igual manera, así que como el tipo calculador que era, sabia que la infidelidad esta de mas por pensada; era como si el dejara de lado a Yami para tener una aventura con una pobre diabla (en este caso Tea xD), así que de por si era totalmente ilógico. Entonces… de que iba todo esto?,tenia que saberlo, así que con mucha cautela asomo sigilosamente su cabeza por la puerta, y pudo ver como Tea le daba un fuerte y emotivo abrazo a Yami, con ojos algo brillosos.

-"La matare…"-susurro levemente desde donde se encontraba, pero en ese justo momento, Yami levanto su cabeza levemente, como habiendo escuchado algo. Ante lo cual Seto se escondió nuevamente tan rápido como pudo, y escucho a Tea hablar seguidamente.

-"Pasa algo Yami?"

-"Mmmm, no. Pero será mejor que vuelvas de una vez a la sala, los demás deben estar preguntando por ti"

-"No lo creo… ¬¬ pero igual iré, Mokuba ya debe haber bajado"

-"Eso es cierto, y yo mas bien iré un rato a recoger algo de una habitación, luego te alcanzo"

Entonces la muchacha comenzó a despegarse lentamente de Yami comenzando a dirigirse a la salida, ya mas tranquila. Por su parte, Yami solo suspiro un poco aliviado, y procedió a salir de la cocina, miro a ambos lados…con algo de curiosidad, pero como era lógico, no vio nada interesante, así que procedió a dirigirse al despacho de Seto.

En otra parte de la mansión. Un muchacho de cabellos largos oscuros, ingresaba súper contento a la sala.

-"Listo! Ahora díganme chicos! Que hacemos?? Que tal un duelito? xD"

-"Tenias que ser hermano de Kaiba xD"-murmuraba algo cómica Rebecca.

-"Pero yo lo que quisiera ver son las fotos de tu viaje Mokuba n.n"-pedía amablemente Serenity.

-"Ah claro! Quiero que conozcan a mis amigos"-y procedía a recoger su mochila que estaba tirada por alguna parte y saco unos sobres, y en ellos había una gran variedad de fotografías.

En ese justo momento fue que Tea hacia aparición nuevamente en el salón.

-"Tea, llegas justo a tiempo! Siéntate con nosotros para que pueda mostrarte las fotos de mi viaje n.n"

-"Claro Mokuba n.n"

Y entonces todo el grupito hizo un círculo alrededor del pequeño para poder prestarle atención debidamente, y miraban muy curiosos las fotos del grupo de amigos de Moki.

En otra estancia de la gran casa, un muchacho entraba al despacho de la mansión, y se dirigía a la mesa, cogiendo el teléfono y comenzando a buscar un número en el directorio. En eso que estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia, sintió como alguien se le pegaba por detrás y lo abrazaba por la cintura, para luego comenzar a olerlo por el cuello.

-"Ah! Owo!"-entonces Yami no tuve que siquiera voltear ah ver de quien se trataba, por que la fragancia de aquella persona era mas que conocida para el.

-"Seto…me asustaste! -w-!!!-comenzó a hacer un leve berrinche por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente sus quejas fueron calladas cuando Seto mordió con pasión el cuello de Yami, ante lo cual este gimió y Seto comenzó a reír levemente por debajo, contento por aquella reacción esperada.

-"Creo que alguien esta algo activo…-w-U"

-"Mi cuerpo solo reacciona cuando te tiene tan cerca"

Entonces comenzó a llenar de besos la base del cuello de su pareja, ante lo cual Yami comenzaba a dar respingos de placer, tratando de no gemir ya que quizás alguien de la servidumbre los escuchara.

-"Seto…a mi también me encanta estar contigo…-hablaba pausadamente entre respingos- pero los muchachos nos deben estar esperando…en el salón…"

Entonces Seto se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun tenia su cabeza a la altura del hombro de Yami, y este ultimo le sorprendió que se detuviera, ya que conociéndolo tal y como es, lo que estaba pasando pudo haber pasado a un rato de lujuria o más ("más"? por dios! Quiero saber que es ese "más"! xDD). Pasaron algunos segundos en que Seto no decía nada, solo seguía en esa posición, abrazando a Yami.

-"Seto…?"

-"Tienes razón. Mokuba también nos debe estar esperando, será mejor que volvamos"

Así que soltó a Yami y sin esperar a mirarlo al rostro, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta del despacho, pero en medio camino, Yami lo tomo de la mano, y lo hizo girarse levemente hacia el para luego alzar sus brazos en rumbo del cuello del mas alto para rodearlo, y acercar mas su rostro al suyo para darle un beso tan inesperado y sumamente delicioso para Seto, el cual reacciono respondiendo a los labios tan tentadores de su perfecta pareja, y colocar sus brazos nuevamente en la cintura de Yami para aprisionarlo contra el.

-"Mmmm –relamiéndose los labios- Y eso?"

-"Nada…solo se me antojo…"-respondía algo apenado.

-"Y no se te antoja hacer algo mas?...".incitaba el mas alto comenzando a meter levemente su mano por debajo de la camisa del otro.

-"Seto!"-reclamo levemente el mas bajo tratando de controlar las manos de su inquieta pareja.-"Sabia que no debía incitarte a seguir con esto…pero, solo quería que supieras que…te…"-decía muy bajito el otro, sumamente apenado mirando al piso con las mejillas sonrojadas-"amo…"; mientras que al mas alto se le comenzaba a formar una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Perdón? No te pude oír bien amor, me decías?"-pronunciaba Seto comenzando a agachar un poco su cabeza para que Yami pudiera hablarle mas fuerte, mientras su sonrisa seguía en el rostro, y crecía levemente a cada momento.

-"Se que me oíste…no te hagas el sordo! ¬///¬"

-"Pero no se de que me hablas"-refutaba con un tono un tanto animado, evitando reír ante el puchero tan lindo que hacia Yami en señal de estar apenado.

-"Ah! Baka!"-exploto soltándose de Seto, y comenzando a dirigirse a la salida, cuando de repente sintió un abrazo por detrás, y las palabras que lo detuvieron a continuación.

-"Yo también te amo…"-susurrándoselo quedamente al oído, como si quisiera que la palabra 'amor' que pronunciaba solo fuera escuchada por el ser del cual estaba mas que sumamente enamorado…

-"Seto…"-luego lentamente se giro para ver a su contraparte tan perfecta, y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-"Tonto…"-para luego volver a besarlo, quedándose juntos en ese despacho unos momentos, compartiendo caricias, palabras que solo pronunciaban el uno para el otro, y contemplando el presente tan bello que tenían.

-"_Soy un idiota…" _-pensó para si Kaiba al estar con Yami. Fuese lo que fuese que su joya haya estado hablando con la bitch de Tea, eso no afectaría para nada en su relación, ahora le quedaba mas que claro, el… era toda una bestia (Aya: Y recién te das cuenta? n.n / Seto: mal nacida ¬¬# / Aya: pero si soy tan cute xD)

Volviendo al salón, los muchachos aun veían muy entretenidos las fotos que les mostraba Mokuba con mucho entusiasmo.

-"Vaya Mokuba, se ve que te divertiste como nunca por allá"

-"Pues la verdad si, me la pase de lujo con mis amigos, y ahora tengo lindos recuerdos de ellos"-respondía todo sonriente.

Fue en ese momento cuando Seto y Yami hacían de nuevo su aparición en el salón, llamando la atención de todos, ya que estaban sujetos de la mano, y…maldita sea…se les veía taaaaaaan bien…o¬o

-"…Ahhhhhh!! Darling!!! Devuélveme mi cámara por que si no moriré!!! (ah!)"-protestaba toda posesa Rebecca apunto de entrar en un estado critico (ke cute!! xDDD)

-"Yami! Por favor, no hagas trabajar mas su mente TT!"

Ante lo cual todos rieron levemente, viendo como ambos se dirigían a tomar asiento en el sofá.

-"Y esas fotos?"

-"Son de mi viaje hermano, son las que te pase por Internet n.n"

-"Ya veo"-luego dirigió su vista hacia el reloj del salón-"pero ya es muy tarde Mokuba, y a pesar de que mañana no tengas clases, sabes que no me gusta que e desveles, asi que ya es hora de dormir"

-"Buuu T.T ke aburrido eres hermano….  
Yami…? T.T"

-"o.o?"

Entonces Seto se interpuso rápidamente entre Yami y Mokuba

-"Ah no! Esta vez no lo usaras para tus viles chantajes ¬¬"

-"Ah ches! xD"-reía a todo pulmón Mokuba ante la reacción de su hermano-"bueno, no me queda de otra T.T"- se levanto de donde estaba y comenzó a dirigirse hacia sus amigos-"los veré mañana temprano chicos, y de hay vemos que hacemos n.n aunque…ya tengo algo en mente… (uhum)" xD

Luego se retiro del salón despidiéndose y dándoles las buenas noches a todos, ante lo cual el resto también procedió a levantarse.

-"Izona, por favor, guíalos a la segunda planta e indícales cada uno cual es su respectiva habitación n.n"

-"Por supuesto señor"- le respondía muy formal este a Yami, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta, seguido por todos, y justo cuando Yugi iba a dejar el lugar, cogio del brazo a Yami y comenzó a jalarlo junto con el.

Yami: "are are? O.o??"

Seto: o.O?

Yugi: lo siento Kaiba, pero esta noche no te lo puedo dejar, Rebecca estaría como un zoombie por toda la mansión (XDDD), además necesito hablar unas cosas con Yami, te lo devuelvo mañana, chaito! n.n

Entonces Yugi se retiraba con Yami atado a su brazo

Seto: Me las pagaras Yugi…¬¬#

Yami: Gomen Seto T.T

Y luego desaparecieron todos hacia su respectiva habitación.

Continuara! xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wa, séptimo capitulo! Ke emoción tan emocionante! xD Cada vez Yami esta mas propenso a ser violado…again! xD que buen deporte xD

Seto: por ke dejaste que se fuera con Yugi? ¬¬#

Aya: por si no sabes, Yugi fue el "primero", muahahaha

Seto: …(mirando con cara asesina a Yugi)

Yugi: es mentira Kaiba!!!! No le creas!! (TOT)!

Yami: Aya… ¬¬'

Aya: que cosa? Yo decía que fue el primero, ósea, que fue tu primer amigo, pues que fue lo que entendió esa bestia de Kaiba? xDD

Seto:... mal nacida!!!...por eso me da asco verte… ¬¬

Aya: por lo menos tu solo tienes asco, yo al verte sufro de dolores estomacales, mareos, nauseas, malestar general, cansancio, migraña, etc etc etc xDDD

Bueno, por fin actualicé, gracias a todas por la paciencia de Jonas que poseen, y ahora a responder los cutes reviews! n.n

_**Nee-san!!!!!**_: Si pues, asi es la vida Yami,tu en una cama desnudo con Kaiba encima haciendo lo suyo… kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Nee-san! Tenemos mente muy power! Comienzo a babear de solo imaginar! (baba)!!!!!!! Muero!!!! (X.x)  
Seto: al fin una menos ¬¬  
Aya: ya kisieras idiota xDD  
Nee-san! Un día de estos lo dopamos y le pintamos la cara, mismo Jigglypuff de pokemon xDDD

**Rosetta**: No soy tortuga… (SOLO), nee-san, me están molestando (pañu). Bueno tratare de trabajar mas rápido, aunke no fuercen mucho mi única neurona, ke si no hace huelga de nuevo xD. Tnx por pasar a leer Pride! (yeah!)

**Shingryu Inazuma**: No, Tea no es zorra, solo bitch y muerta de hambre nada mas n.n xDDD Tnx por pasar por estos lares Shingryu y sigue apoyando el Pride, ke domina al mundo xD

**Marpesa fane-li**: Seeee, yo también kiero mas prideshipping! xD es lo mas cool y sensual de este mundo o¬o (aparte de Yami con faldita de faran xDDD) gracias por pasar a leer la historia, y sigue acompañándome con el producto del ocio xD

Saludos a todas y espero leerlas pronto, ya sea en reviews o via msn n.n Bye bye! (tipo Akira de Lucky Star xD)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Acepto_**

Bueno… summary, ummary... …….. de solo recordar que Yami es propiedad de Kazuki, la soledad me invade (SOLO)

Yami: yo soy del pueblo (glob)

Seto: tu eres mió nomás oe, que hablas? ¬¬

Aya: comparte oe infeliz! (pow)

Seto: me niego! (AAA)

Yami: waaa, soy codiciado (glob)

XDDD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8

Yami y Yugi se encontraban en la misma habitación, alistándose para dormir. Compartir la misma cama no les incomodaba, ya que si habían compartido el mismo cuerpo durante años, esto era algo más que parecido y sumamente normal. Uno era el lado Dark, y el otro el Light, en si, eran solo un mismo ser, como cuando se conocieron. Pero solo algo había cambiado desde entonces…

-"Si Seto estuviera aquí, apuesto a que no le gustaría esto…"-decía con una pequeña gota de sudor en el rostro, doblando sus ropas y dejándolas en un cajón de la cómoda.

-"Hahaha, es cierto, pero no te preocupes, sabes que Seto es razonable. Además si te hice venir conmigo e por que tengo una duda…"

Entonces Yugi camino hacia Yami, que estaba concentrado guardando sus ropas, cuando le pregunto de pronto…

-"Que fue lo que estuviste conversando con Tea"

-"Ahhh!"- Yami se sorprendió estrepitosamente, dejando caer lo que tenia en sus manos al suelo, y girando a ver a Yami con los ojos sumamente abiertos debido a la impresión que se llevo.

-"No...nos viste?..."-cara de horror- xD

-"Nup, pero se que estuviste con ella. Vamos Yami! Soy tu contraparte, se que haces, cuando lo haces, y con quien lo haces… llámese caso Kaiba"-entonces una mirada picara inundo su rostro mirándolo fijamente, ante lo cual Yami se enrojeció hasta mas no poder, colocando sus puñitos al lado de la cabeza de Yugi y presionar comenzando a girarlas de lado a lado levemente.

-"Tienes una boca muy grande Aibou…"-cara de furia xD

-"Kyaaa! Itai! T…...T" (XDDD)

Luego de unos breves gritos de dolor provenientes de Yugi, Yami termino de guardar sus ropas apropiadamente en la cómoda de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, cuando Yugi lo detuvo con la voz.

-"A donde vas? O.o"

-"A darle las buenas noches a Seto"

-"Tu siempre como toda una esposa linda tan cariñosa… º¬º"

-se acerco rápidamente, y de nuevo aplico la rotura a su cabeza- "Te eh dicho que duele Yami!!! T……..T!!" (xD)

-"Es que en verdad tienes la boca muy grande…"-siguiendo con la tortura, pero aflojando un poco al ver como Yugi pataleaba.

-"Pero no creo que la tenga mas grande que Kaiba, y la prueba son las mordidas en tu cuello y….AHHHHHH!"-ahora Yami no tenia piedad, se podía escuchar el sonar del frotar puro de los huesos xDDD

-"Aibou! Si no te callas…."-mirada asesina- xD

-"Ok ok!, ya entendí… T…T"-sobandose la pobre mitra xD

Luego Yami procedió a seguir su rumbo a la puerta, cuando de nuevo su Aibou le hablo.

-"Pero dime entonces, de que estaban hablando tu y Tea?"

-"… te lo diré luego"- y entonces procedió a salir de la habitación, dejando a un Yugi con cara de: o.O?

-"Oh weno ºwº podré vivir para saberlo xD"- entonces decidió meterse de una vez a la cama, acomodándose para leer un libro mientras esperaba a Yami, y luego de unos breves segundos, se dio cuenta… de que faltaba algo ….- "Momo? O.o"

En los pasillos de la mansión Kaiba, caminaba un joven de bella figura, vestido con una pijama de color rojo, que lo hacia ver demasiado provocador…  
Se detuvo en frente de una puerta del pasillo, y procedió a llamar levemente a esta. Espero unos momentos, y al no obtener respuesta alguna, decidió entrar.

-"Seto?"- entro y cerro la puerta detrás suyo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la iluminaba levemente el resplandor de la luna, así que decidió avanzar de a poco y sin hacer ruido, ya que quizás Seto ya estuviera durmiendo, y sabia que su amor tenia el sueño ligero, cualquier cosa podría despertarlo. Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, llego al borde de la cama, y pudo confirmar lo que sospechaba.

Seto se encontraba ya descansando, y se le veía demasiado apacible, si es que hablamos del hombre mas frió y calculador del mundo. En verdad admirarlo dormido…era sumamente hermoso. Tenía un brazo apoyado a la altura de su frente, y la otra en su pecho, era alguien demasiado perfecto. Cuantas veces lo había visto dormir?... muchas, y nunca se aburriría de hacerlo.

Se atrevió, con sumo cuidado, a inclinarse a su rostro y depositar un pequeño, pero pequeño beso en sus labios, para no provocar su despertar.

-"Que descanses bien amor"

Luego sonrió levemente, y decidió avanzar hacia la puerta, cuando de pronto se detuvo escuchando las siguientes palabras

-"Tu también cariño"

Entonces fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y giro de nuevo para ver a Seto, y notable fue su sorpresa al ver que este estaba despierto, y le sonría entre divertido y picaresco.

-"Seto… estabas despierto?..."

-"Si, desde que tocaste"- entonces este noto como la cara de Yami procedía a cambiar de sorprendido a una muy irritada…

-"Y yo como un idiota procurando no hacer bulla...". el tono era mas que amenazador, pero Kaiba no se preocupaba, sabia como manejar a Yami…

-"Yami"

-"Ahora que es lo que quieres?..."- estaba a punto de armar un berrinche, ya que de nuevo Seto se las ingenio para hacerlo morir de vergüenza. En verdad Yugi tenia razón… parecía una linda esposa dedicada…. Gr…. (xD)

-"Que estuviste hablando con Tea?"

-"… ke… ke????"- Entonces Yami se coloco las palmas de las manos en sus mejillas, en expresión de horror (de nuevo! xDD). Y fue cuando Seto aprovecho el pánico de Yami, y atrapo uno de sus brazos, jalándolo hacia la cama, y haciéndolo caer perfectamente sobre el, cuerpo, teniendo su rostro tentadoramente muy cerca de él.

-"Y entonces?..."

-"Seto…"

-"No me lo piensas decir?"-fue cuando el mas alto acomodo sus manos a los lados de la cintura de Yami, comenzando a hacerle leves cosquillas, a los cuales el tricolor comenzaba a moverse sobre su pareja tratando de evitarlas, y riendo levemente.

-"Seto basta – risa- sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas- risa-" ºwº

-"No te soltare hasta que me digas"

Entonces Yami, viendo de que de esta no se libraba aunque invocase a Osiris (Osiris: buaa, me lo quería comer T-T / Aya: sad! Calma Osiris, te comerás al alce luego T-T /Seto: basura….), decidió acomodarse cómoda y tiernamente sobre su Ceo, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de esto, y luego Kaiba como por inercia lo abrazo, sintiéndose gratamente a gusto con la posición.

-"Pues…"-hizo una breve pausa-"me contó de parte de todos, que les gustaría ir mañana a visitar la corporación…"-entonces cayo, encogiéndose mas sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, como esperando el fin del mundo y que en cualquier momento Seto diría mil maldiciones y le daría un ataque de histeria, tan típico de el (Seto: ni que yo fuera un loco del santísimo demonio ¬¬# / Aya: si lo eres, tengo testigos. Si o no nee-san? o.o / Yr: cierto/Seto: ella no cuenta como testigo/Aya: como que no?? xDDD)

Seto sintió el cambio repentino en su Yami, como sintiéndolo mas cohibido, así que supuso que sabia de que a el no le gustaría nada. Pero a la vez el se sentía mal… No le gustaba hacer recriminarle a Yami, y menos negarle cosas. Así que sabia que si quería alegrar a su cosita preciosa (Yami: desde cuando soy "cosita preciosa" -///- / Seto: desde siempre o.o / Aya: cierto (baba)! xD), debería ceder en esta ocasión.

-"Esta bien"- entonces solo hubo silenció en la habitación…puro silencio…

Yami parpadeo un par de veces y luego se llevo una mano al mentón, como analizando lo que acababa de oír. Y luego se alzo un poco sobre Seto para poder verlo fijamente al rostro con una expresión de preocupación total…

-"Amor… estas enfermo? O.O"

-"No…"

-"Te cayo mal la cena? O.O"

-"Que no…"

-"Acaso Momo te contagio algún síndrome italiano?? O.O!"

-"Que no es nada de eso!"- dijo un tan exasperado, ya que ante tanta insistencia de Yami en esas cosas, se le comenzaba a aparecer una venita en la cien xD

-"Entonces…"-luego callo un momento y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas y con un leve gemido grito-" Kyaaa, te vas a morir y solo me estas cumpliendo mi deseo antes de pasar a mejor vida T-T". En eso fue que Seto levanto sus manos, cerradas en puño, colocándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de Yami, y comenzar a presionar no muy fuerte girándolas de lado a lado.

-"Te eh dicho que no es nada de eso!"-cara de desesperación xD

-"Kyaaaa!"-entonces recordó el pataleo de su Aibou ante esa tortura, ahora sometida en el xD

Entonces Seto dejo tranquila la pobre cabecita de Yami y procedió a señalar al costado de su cama.

-"Por favor, ya que te vas a dormir, llévate eso"- Yami giro su vista para ver la pequeña cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama, y pudo ver a Momo recostado hay viéndolos.

-"o.O Momo! Como llegaste aquí?"-se sentó en el borde de la cama, y luego procedió a tomarlo, cargándolo en sus brazos-"se ve que le caes bien Seto"-dijo sonriéndole y luego se inclino un poco hacia él para darle un pequeño chu en la nariz, y proceder a salir de la habitación.

-"Yugi me debe estar esperando, pero no te preocupes amor, no te seré infiel"-decía con un tono un tanto divertido, viendo como Seto alzaba una ceja en forma de incredulidad antes esas palabras xD.-"Que descanses!"-dijo sacudiendo una de sus manitas en forma de despedida, y cerrando la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente

El sol comenzaba a entrar por el gran ventanal de la habitación, despertando al ser que se encontraba cómodamente en esa gran cama. Estiro uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche cerca suyo, y al ver la hora, no pudo evitar pegar un grito al cielo.

-"WAAAAAAAAAAA"-cosa que se pudo escuchar por toda la casa, y ocasionando gotitas de sudor todos xD. Luego de unos breves momentos, se escuchaba a alguien bajando apresuradamente las escalaras, y entrando de golpe al gran comedor.

-"MI DESAYUNO! TOT"

-"……U"-todos xD

-"Joey…. eres el colmo… haciendo tanto escándalo en casa ajena, y por comida… en verdad no se por que te trajimos…"-decía sumamente apenado Honda, cubriéndose con una mano el rostro, mismo gesto que hacían Tea, Serenity, Otogi, y demás xD

-"Joel cálmate, aun hay comida"-dijo un tanto sereno Yami, indicándole a Joey un asiento libre en la mesa. Ante lo cual el rubio saco la lengua en expresión en un tanto apenado, y procedió a sentarse comenzando a alistar su tenedor y cuchillo para atacar los diversos platos que había en la mesa.

-"En verdad que no tienes ningún modal perro"

-"Seto por favor… nada de peleas…ºwº'"

-"Que dijiste niño ricachon? ¬.¬#"

-"Joey, tu también por favor… cálmate ºwº'"

-"Pero de veras que serás grosero, ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de saludar a Yami, quien fue el que intercedió por ti para que te esperáramos a comer"-el tono del CEO mostraba algo de enojo, viendo de reojo al rubio. Ya que si había algo que no toleraba, era que alguien tuviera malos modales en su casa, y menos si se trataba entorno de Yami.

Luego Joey dirigió su mirada de furia hacia el CEO, que se encontraba a la cabecera del comedor, como la noche anterior, y estaba dispuesto a mandarle a la madre, por que aunque tuviera razón con lo que acababa de decir, no le gustaba el desden con el cual siempre lo trataba, pero al ver mejor alrededor del CEO, pudo ver a Mokuba y Yami a sus costados, pero lo que atraía su atención sobre todo…era el desayuno de Yami….

-"Fresas….ºwº"

Si había algo que le encantase al perro, era esa fruta, y todo lo que tenia que ver con ella, y pudo ver que el desayuno de Yami era diferente a todos. Era… sumamente fresistico. De bebida tenia jugo de fresa, en su plato una tartaleta de fresa, y al costado de este una pequeña copa de fresas con leche condensada…. Inmediatamente se le hizo agua la boca, y busco con su mirada algo parecido a eso en toa la mesa, pero pareciera que Yami era el único con tales manjares.

-"Yo también quiero!"

-"Joey, compórtate por dios…come lo que tan generosamente nos están invitando, donde están tus modales maldita sea? ¬¬#"-decía muy exasperada Tea.

-"Pero no es justo!"

-"Ah…."-suspiraba totalmente irritado Seto, comenzando a levantarse de su asiento.

-"Seto? o.o, no le vas a hacer nada a Joey cierto?"

-"O.OU"-Joey xD

-"No puedo comer en paz con esa peste cerca…"-luego se inclino hacia Yami, dándole un leve beso en la mejilla, cosa que vieron todos y enrojecieron levemente, ya debían acostumbrarse a ver a ambos así… (Rebeeca era la más happy xD)-"estaré esperándote en la sala, que tengas buen provecho". Luego sin mas, y sin mirar a nadie excepto a Mokuba, salio del comedor.

-"Que pride…. º¬º"-alegaba muy happy Rebecca xDDDDD

Yami solo enrojeció un poco ante ese comentario, terminando su jugo para tratar de calmar su pulso. Aun le apenaba que todos vieran ese lado de Seto y él…pero debía acostumbrarse a las miradas (sobretodo de Becky xD).

-"En verdad no puedo creer que Kaiba nos deje conocer la corporación"-manifestaba un tanto animada May, sacando de sus pensamientos a Yami, quien dejo su vaso en la mesa para dirigir su vista hacia la rubia duelista.

-"Pues si. Parece que últimamente esta de buen humor"-dijo en tono un tanto divertido.-"De pasada al ir se enteraran de demás cosas…"-dejo escapar algo pensativo. Los demás lo miraron con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, solo para luego de unos segundos ver como un mayordomo entraba y se colocaba de pie junto a la mesa.

-"Disculpe que lo interrumpa joven Yami, pero la limosina ya esta lista"-indico aquel hombre, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-"Entiendo. Y donde se encuentra el señor?"

-"El Sr. Kaiba esta esperándolo en la sala joven"

-"Ok, enseguida vamos"-luego el mayordomo se retiro y Yami se levanto de sus asiento, tomando una servilleta y limpiándose levemente los labios.

-"Chicos, hora de irnos. Si hay algo que Seto odie mas es esperar"-en eso comenzó a dar rumbo hacia la puerta, y los demás se levantaron presurosos para seguirlo (por nada no querían conocer aun mas el mal genio del presidente de KC -.-)

-"Pero yo recién empiezo a comer, no es justo!"-decía un infantil Joey y vio como los demás voltearon a verle con odio…

-"Pues si quieres quedarte hazlo! no jorobes mas la paciencia!"-dijeron todos en grupo saliendo del comedor. Joey por su parte trato de llenarse la boca con comida lo mas que pudo, y salio presuroso a seguir a sus 'amigos' xD

En otra estancia de la casa, Yami entraba al salón, y pudo ver a Kaiba sentado en uno de los sofás, hablando por celular. Este, al ver que Yami hacia aparición, y justo detrás suyo salían sus invitados, se dirigió a la salida de la mansión, comenzando a bajar los escalones de la entrada y quedarse de pie junto a un par de limosinas que estaban en la entrada. Y luego de unos segundos, junto a el ya se encontraban Yami y los demás, fue recién entonces que corto la llamada.

-"Entonces vamos Seto"-sonrisa.

-"Esta bien, pero como somos en total 13 personas, iremos en dos grupos, tu dirás quienes vienen con nosotros"-dijo señalando la primera limosina.

-"Mmmm o.o"-Yami volteo para ver a sus amigos, y vio como Mokuba le hacia señas para que eligira a los que estaban a su costado, y comenzó a pensar unos segundos…debía ir con quienes no le causaran problemas a Seto…ya que el viaje hasta KC duraría unos 25 minutos…-"Uds. cuatro conmigo!"-dijo alzando su mano para señalar al cuarteto que se encontraba junto a su cuñado (xD), quienes eran Yugi, Rebecca, Mai y Serenity.

-"Eh! Pero yo quería ir contigo y con Yugi!"-alegaba en tono de berrinche Joey.

-"Piérdete perro…"-dijo con mucho desden Kaiba, acercándose a la puerta de la limosina, la cual era abierta por un miembro de su seguridad.

-"Maldito Kaiba"

-"Joey…debes entender que Seto y tu en un mismo lugar se convertirá en una guerra sin tregua….U"

-"Pero mas la pagara algún día ese niño mimado!"-termino de decir con coraje, dirigiéndose a la segunda limosina. Y el resto lo siguió riendo levemente, ya que para variar, Kaiba había hecho callar a Joey.

Durante el viaje a KC, los integrantes de la segunda limosina conversaban muy animados acerca de conocer por fin las instalaciones del lugar, Podrían ver cuales son los nuevos proyectos, y que juegos saldrán al mercado pronto. Después de todo, casi todos los presentes eran duelistas, así que era obvio que seguían de cerca los inventos de KC.

Por otra parte, en la primera limosina, había un ambiente un tanto…alegre o.o Mokuba se encontraba hablando con su hermano y Yami, de ah donde deberían ir de vacaciones en navidad, ya que no faltaba mucho para esas fechas. A lo cual Yami decía que si es posible, le encantaría conocer ir a esquiar, y Seto alegaba que todo lo que el quisiese, era una orden, ante lo cual el rey de los duelos enrojeció levemente al sentir como Mokuba le codeaba de manera picara. Y por parte de los invitados…. : o//o

-"Seto…en verdad que no te conozco xD"-decía un tanto divertida Rebecca, mientras su Darling comenzaba a sudar la gota gorda… en verdad su Becky si que tenia agallas para hablarle con tanta confianza al CEO owo. En eso Yami sintio que Seto estaba apunto de articular uno de sus tantos comentarios sarcásticos, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea para distraerlo que…despeinarlo o.o

Seto sintió como Yami se le abalanzaba y levantaba sus manitos hacia su cabellera, y los agitaba tan infantil y rápidamente, que no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada, solo lo dejo con cara de…ô.ó?????(XDDD)

-"Mira Seto ya llegamos!".dijo señalando hacia la ventana, y se podía ver que se acercaban a KC, asi que el CEO aun con su expresión de: ô.ó, ordeno levemente sus cabellos, y vio como Mokuba y los demás reían levemente ante tal escena vivida… en verdad a el también le causo algo de gracia…pero…aun medio esta shockeado xD.

Ambas limosinas se estacionaron frente a Kaiba Corporation y los ocupantes de estas empezaron a bajar, pero al hacerlo pudieron ver como un gran grupo de chicas se dirigían presurosas y súper animadas hacia ellos, gritando por todas partes: DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA???. Y todos estaban mas que horrorizados o……..OU

-"Ahhhh, que pasa aquí!? O-OU"

-"No lo se yugi! Que demonios!"-gritaba Joey quien era empujado por todas partes.

-"No…otra vez no…"-decía Kaiba con un notorio reluciente dolor de cabeza, y Yami con una expresión de pura preocupación xD

Continuara!

---------------------------------------------------

Actulizar…actualizar…actualizar… x.x mi neurona morirá unos de estos días u.u

Neurona de YamiR: tu puedes! (dándole empujones)

Neurona de Aya: Waaa, eso trato! xD

Weee, por lo menos mi neurona ya no anda sola, le pedí a nee-san una de las suyas para momentos de escasez de ideas xD. Bueno, al fin aquí el capitulo 8 de Acepto… me pregunto si ahora podre avanzar mejor las demás historias T-T waaa, mato por tener una grabadora de escritora! Quien me compra? T-T waaa, matare a Kaiba y la compare con su Master Card Gold xDD. Saludos a todas, y sorry por no contestar reviews detallados esta vez, mi neurona se fue a jugar un rpg yaoi con su nueva compañera xDD, Jya ne!


End file.
